This Woman's Work
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: After the tragic death of Sally Acorn, Sonic feels so lonely and grief stricken he feels that he can’t go on, but will a certain pink hedgehog change his mind? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**This Woman's Work**

**Chapter O****ne**

Sonic stood outside the room, all he could hear outside were screams of pain, "Pray God you can cope" he thought as he paced to and fro across the room. "Please be ok" he prayed. His lover Sally Acorn was giving birth to his child, their first child, that they had longed for.

With him stood his friends, all the freedom fighters and everyone else were waiting with him, with him, stood a pretty pink hedgehog, Amy Rose, "it'll be ok Sonic" she whispered "she'll be ok" Sonic looked at her briefly then continued to pace up and down the room.

"I know you a little life in you yet, I know you have a lot of strength left" Sonic whispered as he listened to the screams and cries coming from the delivery room, after about five minutes, the screaming finally stopped. Sonic stopped pacing and looked up at the door. "What's happened?" he thought, all the freedom fighters also looked up and held their breath.

Just then a nurse came out of the room with a sad look on her face, "Mr Hedgehog" she said solemnly, Sonic looked up at her "what is it?" he asked in a dreading voice, the nurse lead him to one side, the rest of the freedom fighters waited with baited breath.

"I'm sorry" whispered the nurse "I'm so sorry" Sonic looked up at her with tears in his eyes, he began to shake his head "no!" he whispered, "I'm sorry" the nurse whispered. Sonic felt his knees buckle beneath him "I'm so sorry" whispered the nurse.

"What's happened?" said Bunnie, her stomach lurching, Antonie put his arm around her, Rotor and Tails hugged each other, Knuckles and Julie-Su held each other dreading what was about to be said.

The nurse looked up at them with sadness "I'm going to have to ask you to wait here" she said, "I need to speak to Mr Hedgehog" Bunnie nodded trying to hold in her terror and worry for her friend. Antonie held her close.

The nurse then led Sonic into the delivery room, Sonic was wiping his tears with his white glove, he walked in slowly, and he saw the lifeless body of his lover, Sally, her beautiful blue eyes were closed, her long auburn hair framed her beautiful face and her hands were folded on her chest.

Sonic walked over to her side, he collapsed onto her body and started sobbing, "Sally" he whispered "Sal, my beautiful Sal" his tears ran down his cheeks and stung his eyes. He looked at her face, the beautiful ground squirrel was so still and so cold, but still so beautiful. Sonic clutched her cold hands and tears fell from his eyes like streaming rivers as he looked at her pale face. He was heartbroken.

Just then the nurse walked up to him holding something in a white bundle, "I'm so sorry Mr Hedgehog" she said, her eyes were filling with tears, Sonic looked up at her, his sight was blurry from the tears. "I'm afraid your daughter's not breathing properly, there's nothing more we can do, do you want to hold her?" Sonic nodded slowly as he tried to hold back tears.

The nurse placed the child into his arms, Sonic looked into the bundle and more tears rolled down his cheeks, there in the bundle was a beautiful baby hedgehog girl, with tiny brown quills and auburn hair mixed within them and soft brown and chestnut fur. "Alyssa" whispered Sonic kissing the child on the forehead "please don't go, daddy needs you" the baby let out a few gasps and opened her eyes, she looked up at her father, then her eyes closed and she stopped breathing, at the same time, the line on the machine went flat and made a long beeping sound.

Sonic felt tears well in his eyes and his emotions strangled him at the throat, "no" he whispered "NO!" he said loudly "NO please!" he hugged his child tightly and sobbed onto her tiny, fragile body "Please" he whispered "don't leave me! please! don't go where I cannot follow" . The nurse and the doctor tried to hold back their own tears as they watched the heartbroken blue hedgehog weeping for the loss of his wife and child.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

After a while, the doctor and nurse let the other freedom fighters come in so they could see their dead leader and princess. Bunnie came in with Antoine; as soon as she saw the lifeless form of Sally she fell to her knees and rested her face on her dead friend crying her eyes out.

"Sally!" she cried "Sally!" then she burst into loud sobs, Antoine began to cry silently too looking at the dead princess, he then caught sight of the dead little hedgehog in Sonic's arms. "Oh Sonic" he cried putting his hand to his mouth, "I'm so sorry" Sonic didn't look up at Antonie, he just sobbed as he continued to hold his dead daughter and look at Sally's lifeless form.

Rotor then came in with Tails, as soon as he saw Sally's lifeless body; he bowed his head and tears rolled down his cheeks "no" he whispered, "Aunt Sally!" Tails cried out in shock when he saw the Ground squirrel lying there so still. He then began to bawl loudly, Rotor pulled him towards him and let him sob, his own tears falling on the young fox's head every couple of seconds.

When Knuckles and Julie-Su came in they too broke down crying when they saw Sally, "oh my God!" cried Julie-Su, she buried her face in Knuckle's chest and began crying, Knuckles tried to comfort her but it was difficult as was trying to control himself too.

Amy had followed Knuckles and Julie-Su and saw Sally's body and Sonic still weeping holding the dead baby hedgehog in his arms. "SALLY!" she cried, she rushed to the squirrel's bedside and touched her forehead, she was cold as ice. "No!" she whispered "you can't be dead!" she bowed her head and began crying hard.

For a long time, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters stood around the bed of Sally Acorn and wept, they wept for the loss of their princess, they wept for the loss of their brilliant and clever leader, they wept for the child that also lay dead in the arms of Sonic, who refused to let go of her, even though not all the pain he felt in the world would bring her or his wife back.

After a while Knuckles walked up to Sonic and lay his hand on his shoulder, "Sonic" he whispered, Sonic looked up at the red echidna, "we must go now" Sonic shook his head, his eyes were so puffy and swollen from crying so much. "I…I…can't" he whispered "I can't leave them!"

Knuckles shook his head, "I'm sorry Sonic" he whispered "we will prepare for her funereal, but we must go, we can't stay here" Sonic agreed reluctantly and stood up, he held the baby towards the nurse who took her from him then he began to walk away slowly, he looked back at Sally, then walked over to her.

"Goodbye Sally" he whispered tears streaming down his cheeks, "I love you so much" he placed his lips on Sally's cold ones, then trying to hold back a sob, he walked out of the room, he would try and save his sorrow until later, he couldn't look like this in front of the rest of the Freedom Fighters.

Later when they returned to the Great Forest, some of the Freedom Fighters were waiting outside to hear the news of their Princess, when Sonic and the others appeared they all waited in anticipation. They seemed ready to celebrate the fact that their Princess had given birth to a child.

Sonic looked at them with teary filled eyes, then down at the ground, as the Freedom Fighters saw the whole crowd, their faces fell, Bunnie and Antonie were walking alongside a tall black Raven and a grim-faced Badger dressed in black and carrying a large stretcher with a white sheet over it.

They looked at the stretcher, at first with confusion, and then their confusion turned to sorrow when they realised, many of them fell to their knees in shock, many fell to the ground sobbing and some just stood there in disbelief. Sonic shut his eyes, he could bear see the freedom fighters mourn for their princess. He walked towards his hut, the tears he had been hiding stung like nettles, his throat felt like it was being crushed.

Of course he had had his throat crushed by a swatbot when he was fighting Robotnik or a robotized slave, but the pain he was feeling was even more painful than he had ever felt. Knuckles saw him walk away and ran after him "Sonic?" he said touching his blue friend's shoulder.

Sonic turned to face him, "please Knuckles" he said "I just want to be alone with my thoughts, please" Knuckles looked at him and his large hand slid from his shoulder, "I understand my friend" he whispered. "You need to be with your thoughts" Sonic nodded, turned away from Knuckles and walked to his hut.

When Sonic walked into his hut, he was about to shut the door when he heard a voice behind the door and someone had their foot in the way. "Sonic" a voice said. Sonic looked up to see a Metal hand and then a robotic hedgehog standing by the door. "Uhh…Uncle…Uncle Chuck" Sonic choked out.

He stepped back so that his Uncle could come in, "My dear boy" Uncle Chuck whispered "I'm so sorry" he stepped up to his Nephew and put his arms around him, Sonic put his arms around his uncle and began to sob and cry again "she's gone" he whispered "they're gone"

Uncle Chuck hugged his nephew and sank to the floor as he was close to collapsing, Sonic leaned against his chest and cried, "My love" he whispered "and my daughter, they're gone" Uncle Chuck pulled him closer and stroked the soft fur on his head and began to rock him to soothe him.

"Oh Sonic" he whispered, his voice breaking "shh, shh, it's ok, shh, shh" Sonic hugged his uncle and cried, "come now my nephew" said Uncle Chuck, "I'll get you into bed" he lifted Sonic from the ground and lead him to the bed. He then helped his grief stricken nephew into bed and pulled the covers over him.

Sonic curled up under the covers and still silently sobbed, Uncle Chuck sat with him and watched as he slowly began to grow silent and finally fall asleep, Uncle Chuck stroked his nephew's quills and sighed, "my poor boy" he whispered "my poor, poor boy" After a while, he stood up and walked away from the bed, he turned to look at the sleeping hedgehog then he opened the door and left him alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next day, Sonic awoke to find himself in his bed in his hut, he rolled over to the other side of the bed, hoping to feel the love of his life beside him, but all he touched was an empty space with cool linen.

Sonic sat up, he then remembered, Sally was dead and she wasn't coming back, he felt his heart sink and tears come to his eyes, he got up from the bed and walked over to the door. He opened it and began to walk towards the ring pool.

It was a very quiet early morning, the sun was just rising above the trees causing a beautiful pink glow, Sonic walked solemnly towards the ring pool, he then went over and sat down. The morning was cool and sweet smelling.

He looked across the ring pool at the red and pink roses that were sprouting, their petals covered with the first morning dew. He bowed his head and looked at the sparkling water. As he did he thought about all the precious moments he shared with Sally by the Ring pool, when they weren't talking about Robotnik, the swatbots, the safety of Knothole.

Here they would talk about special things and secrets they held dear to each other, here they would share their love, their precious love. He looked across to the area by the Willow trees surrounded by white lilies, and he remembered, that this was the area where he and Sally expressed their love for each other physically for the first time.

For a long time Sonic sat there looking at the area around the pool, dreaming of all the lost memories, and all the love he had lost. Just then, he heard a voice that brought him back down to earth. He turned away from the pool and looked behind him.

There he saw a pink hedgehog walk over to him, "Amy?" he said quietly, Amy walked over to him "are you ok Sonic" she went over and sat next to him on the tree trunk. Sonic looked away from her and back at the pool, "What do you think Amy!" said Sonic in angst "I just lost my lover and daughter, how do you think I feel?" he bowed his head again and tried to hold in his tears.

Amy leaned towards him "Sonic" she whispered "I know you're still hurting, and you will for a long time, I just wanted to say to you, that I'm here, if there's anything you wanna talk about" Sonic looked up and looked into Amy's green eyes. "Th…Thank you Amy" he whispered.

Amy put her hand on his, "I just want to help you Sonic" she whispered. Sonic smiled weakly, then bowed his head and began crying again. Amy pulled his head close to her chest and began to stroke his quills, Sonic squeezed her hand and tried to control his crying, but it was so difficult as he was hurting so much inside.

"Half of Knothole were up last night preparing for Sally's funereal" said Amy, "I went to see them this morning to bring them tea and breakfast, and they've done a great job, Bunnie has prepared flowers, Antonie has prepared speeches along with Uncle Chuck and Rotor has planned out a funereal trail and place of burial ground" Sonic didn't look up.

"And Mina Mongoose is going to sing a song dedicated to her memory" Amy continued, "we have decided to bury Sally by the Ring Pool" Sonic looked up at Amy "It's where she wished to be buried if she was ever killed in battle" he said between sobs "so she could be in the area she protected against Robotnik and where she would still be with her friends" Amy nodded with a smile. "I miss her so much" Sonic whispered as more tears ran down his face.

"I know you do Sonic" whispered Amy as she stroked his quills; "we will all miss her" Sonic looked up from Amy's chest, his eyes still puffy and watery from crying, "I'm glad you're here Amy" he said sitting up straight and looking at her eyes "I'm glad you're with me, you're a great friend". They stared at each other in the eyes for a while.

Amy then moved towards Sonic, Sonic then moved his head towards Amy; he closed his eyes and the next thing he felt was the warm soft feeling of lips. Amy pressed her lips against Sonic's, as she did she felt herself melt inside. Sonic then opened his mouth and slid his tongue into her mouth.

As he deepened the kiss, he then felt his senses come to him, he pulled away quickly, "no" he said as he looked away, "I shouldn't have done that" he blushed furiously. "I…I…" said Amy "I'm sorry Sonic" "It's ok" said Sonic, he looked towards the pool wringing his hands. Amy stood up "I'll leave you alone" she said as she walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

After a while Sonic walked into the Village of Knothole, as he did he saw many of the Freedom Fighters laying out flowers outside Sally's old hut, they were all dressed in black because of mourning. Some of them were crying as they lay down flowers and wreaths with messages on them, and some had lit candles even though the sun was shining brightly.

Sonic then saw Tails putting a wreath of laurel leaves and a paper message with it on the doorstep, "Tails" said Sonic sadly, Tails looked up at Sonic, his eyes were full of tears, "they say the laurel leaves are for a hero's return" said Tails "Uncle Chuck told me so" Sonic nodded, he then walked over to the wreath to see what Tails had written for Sally.

_**"I love you, Aunt Sally! I'm really gonna miss you!"**_

**Miles "Tails" Prower**

Sonic felt tears come to his eyes again, but he tried to hold them back, for he knew the Little two-tailed fox would look up to him, so he had to be strong. Tails looked up at Sonic again "Why did she have to die?" he asked, as tears rolled down his cheeks. Sonic shook his head. "I ask the same question myself" he said.

Sonic then looked up to see Bunnie come out of Sally's Hut; Antonie had his arm around her, Bunnie saw Sonic and looked up at him, "oh Sonic" she whispered "she looks so beautiful" Sonic looked at Bunnie, her fists were clenched in anguish, her left robotic hand made clicking and crunching noises as she clenched it.

"I cannot face the fact that we have to bury her!" cried Bunnie "she was my best friend!" Antonie tried to calm her down and pull her close, but Bunnie still got hysterical. "I can't face the fact she's gone!" Sonic felt the tears run down his cheeks as he listened to Bunnie's devastation.

"No!" said Bunnie "she was too good Sonic! I can't say goodbye forever! I can't! I won't!" she screamed before running away from the hut sobbing, her robotic feet made the ground shake as she ran, Antonie ran after her. Sonic watched them disappear around one of the huts, then he looked up at the doorway of Sally's Hut.

Rotor came out of the hut dabbing his eyes, he saw Sonic and bit his lip, Sonic stepped up and walked up to the doorway, Rotor looked into his eyes, "she looks so beautiful Sonic" he said "are you ok to see her, you are still grieving" Sonic looked at him "I'm sure" he said.

He walked past Rotor and walked into the hut, Uncle Chuck was standing over a wooden casket arranging some flowers, he looked up at his nephew, he opened his mouth to speak, but Sonic shook his head and walked over to the casket. His heart almost tore to pieces when he saw what was in there.

There was his lover, lying peacefully in the casket wearing a white dress, her hair was spread around her face with white roses and lilies adorning them, lying on her breast was the tiny hedgehog girl dressed in a cream dress with daisies in her brown quills and auburn hair with Sally's delicate hands folded on her clasping a white lily. Sonic leaned forward and looked at her, his tears fell on her face.

"My love" he whispered, Uncle Chuck walked towards him, as he did he recoiled as Sonic fell to his knees and began crying again, "Sonic" said Chuck quietly, Rotor touched him on the shoulder, "come" he said "let him have a few moments alone" he lead Chuck out of the hut and closed the door silently, as he did he heard Sonic sobbing quietly.

Amy had been watching by the porch of the hut, she had lain six red roses with the flowers and wreaths, she felt really guilty, she felt like she had moved on Sonic too soon when he was still trying to get over his pain of losing his lover. She looked at Rotor and Chuck who were talking, she then looked around at the other freedom fighters who were either sobbing, lying flowers around the hut or just silently talking to each other.

She looked around at the area of Knothole and saw that a trail had been made through the huts with little tea-light candles and flowers, she knew that when the sun went down, that they would begin the funeral procession, she looked up at the hut and sighed.

Much later Sonic came out of the hut, he looked at Rotor and Chuck then walked down the steps of the porch to walk back to his hut, the other freedom fighters watched as he walked away with a broken heart.

Amy felt her heart pound with sympathy, she hated seeing Sonic like this, yet she was too afraid to approach him because she was still embarrassed about the kiss. Knuckles and Julie-Su then came up behind Amy carrying some flowers and a wreath, they looked at Amy and then at the porch.

Amy sighed and watched as the two Echidnas placed the wreath and flowers on the porch and then stand there and stare. Amy then turned away from the hut and walked towards her hut. She decided to stay in her hut for a while and think about what she had done earlier as she was still feeling embarrassed.

She walked to her hut and opened the door, she looked back at some of the Freedom Fighters still preparing for the funeral, some were scattering flowers and petals along the trail and some were still lining candles along it. Amy walked over to her bed and lay down; all these thoughts were rushing through her head. As long as she could remember, she had always had a mad crush on Sonic, and she had secretly had been jealous of Sally and her relationship with Sonic.

She remembered when she first fell head for Sonic when she first met him, but remained distant out of respect for Sally Acorn. She remembered when she along with Tails, reveal that Fiona Fox was cheating on Sonic with his evil counterpart, becoming angered to the point where she attacked Fiona.

"Such a bitch!" she thought, she smirked when she remembered when she attacked Fiona, then her heart sank when she remembered when Sonic got back together with Sally when he saw Fiona's true self. "I was happy for them" she thought "I really was, but I still felt sad that Sonic wouldn't come to me"

She rolled onto her side, she felt her guilty feelings come back to her, "I was always jealous of their relationship" she thought, "and I always wished I had Sonic to myself, but I feel so sad for Sonic, I always knew that they had a special bond, him and Sally, it's so sad it has ended in a tragic way"

Then the thought of the kiss she shared with Sonic came back to her, "I said I was sorry to him" she thought, "but yet, I enjoyed the kiss and so did he, I don't know who made the first move, but we both enjoyed it, but I don't want to make a move on Sonic, yet, as he is grieving so much"

She got up from her bed and went to her wardrobe to find a black dress to wear for the funeral later, she searched through the wardrobe until she found a long black dress with spaghetti straps with a choker and black rose on it. She then turned away from her wardrobe and lay back down on her bed; she planned to have a little nap before the funeral. She stretched and lay her cheek on her folded hands, soon she feel asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the funeral scene, I used inspiration ****and speeches from the 'The Princess Sally Memorial Shrine' and the two songs I put in were perfect for the scene. I was almost crying as I wrote this. It's longer than the other chapters as there was a lot to write. **

**I give credit to those who created the ****Princess Sally Memorial Shrine and wrote the speeches, and I also give credit to Faith Hill and Celine Dion for the songs.**

**Love Bloodrayne666 **

**Chapter Five**

Much later Amy awoke to the sound of her alarm clock, she sat up and slammed her fist on it, she looked outside, the sun was just about to set, she quickly sat up, walked over to her bathroom to splash her face with cold water to wake herself up.

She then walked over to her wardrobe and began to change into her black dress, as she changed she looked out of the window at the other freedom fights gathering to watch the funeral procession, she knew she had to be within the procession because she was one of Sally's closest friends, along with Bunnie, Sonic, Tails and some others.

She ran outside, the cool hair blew through her pink quills, it was a beautiful evening, the sun caused a beautiful pink, copper and red glow over the Great Forest causing beams of light through the clouds and leaves of the tall rustling trees, indeed it was a beautiful evening, but a sad one.

She followed the trail until she got to the top, the trail was going to run from the clearing in the Great Forest, and then into the Village and finish by the Ring Pool where they would eventually bury the princess. When she reached the top, she saw Bunnie, Antonie, Rotor, Mina Mongoose, Knuckles, Julie-Su, Uncle Chuck and Tails surrounding the beautiful coffin; Sonic was standing by Sally's head, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Amy looked into the coffin and felt a little sick, she remembered that kiss that she had given Sonic and her guilty feelings returned to her. She felt tears come to her eyes when she saw the beautiful ground squirrel lying in the coffin with the baby girl hedgehog on her chest. They looked so peaceful, as if they were sleeping.

"I'm so sorry Sally" she thought looking at Sally's serene face and at the tiny hedgehog girl on her chest "I feel like a traitor the way I'm moving in on Sonic trying to replace you" she looked up at Bunnie who was dabbing her eyes and trying to hold in her sobs with Antonie trying to comfort her. Tails was sobbing against Uncle Chuck, Mina was sobbing softly, Knuckles had his arms around Julie-Su trying to comfort her and Rotor was just standing there bowing his head in sorrow.

Two men in black (a badger and a black crow) were tying the coffin to a couple of black horses with black plumes on their heads and black rugs with silver linings. When they finished they turned to the mourning Mobians. "It is time" said the badger. Sonic looked up and nodded, then they all got into positions behind the coffin. Sonic stood next to Amy, behind the coffin, Bunnie and Antonie stood behind Sonic and Amy, then Uncle Chuck and Tails behind them, then Knuckles and Julie-Su, then Rotor and Mina at the back.

The procession then began, Sonic walked slowly and solemnly behind the coffin, Amy glanced up at him, Sonic kept his eyes on Sally's beautiful face, Amy looked away from him and carried on walking, behind her she could hear Bunnie sniffling.

When they walked down the trail, it looked splendid, yet very sad, the trail was lit by candles and covered in flowers, which lit up the Great Forest along with the remaining sunset, all the Freedom Fighters were lined up and mourning, the children peered curiously at Sally's coffin and then began to look away in sadness.

As they walked further towards the Ring Pool, Amy could see all the Freedom Fighters all doffing their hats, some were crying, some were shaking their heads in disbelief. Some of them began wailing and sobbing, Sonic then reached out his hand and grabbed Amy's.

Amy was shocked at first, but then soon her hand curled around Sonic's, she saw Sonic squeeze his eyes shut then more tears emerged from them. Amy leaned towards Sonic and squeezed his hand harder to try and comfort him, but it seemed that nothing could ease the pain of his sorrow.

When they got to the Ring Pool everyone was sitting down and facing the open coffin of Sally and the baby hedgehog girl. Sonic was up on the stand making a speech, as he spoke he tried to control his voice which was breaking with emotion every five minutes.

"Before a battle against Robotnik" Sonic began "she told me that if anything happened to her, that she wanted to be buried here, in Knothole, the village she loved and protected, so she could still be close her and with her friends, and those she loved so dearly" he dabbed his eyes with a tissue.

"I would always laugh and say that she was too clever for Robotnik to die, but now…" he shuddered "I never imagined that I would be burying her now, my love, the mother of my child, and my child, my two precious treasures" he choked "Sally and Alyssa" he then cleared his throat and began to read a poetic speech.

"_The white lily lies between your hands, my princess along with our precious child; I never imagined I would see you holding one in that way. Your gentle blue eyes are softly shut, yet you are not sleeping, you are not here. How can you not be here, my two treasures? This is the only way I know you; will I never know you like this again? How can that be? I cannot conceive of it, yet I know it is so. I sob in a strange fashion. This pain will never end. I do not want it to end; I want to mourn you two forever. I stare at the floor in an odd fashion, I do not want to see you lying there, my precious girls, I do not want to see your death-pale hands clasping that lily. I do not want them to close the casket, if I could only stay in this moment I would not have to feel the pain that is to come! Yet the funeral service ends, the casket is shut, and the only way I know you are gone forever; it closes like the casket, and is buried. I stand at your grave, my precious treasures, a moment before I leave. You have been taken away from me; I will never have you back. Never!"_

Sonic then looked at Sally again and said "Goodbye Sally, my love, my beautiful princess, I will really miss you, and Alyssa, my little girl, I love you so much" he stepped down from the stand and walked towards his seat next to Amy and Uncle Chuck. As he sat down Amy put her arms around him as he cried on her shoulder, and Chuck squeezed his hand.

Bunnie then stepped up onto the stand and began making a speech. As she did she tried to hold in her sobs, she seemed just as grief stricken as Sonic as she was of course Sally's closest and bestest friend.

"_I remember  
That awful day  
When you left this place  
For an etherial plane  
Where do you wander now? _

_I remember  
that glorious day  
when we won the battle and celebrate our victory.  
I returned to my home, but I was no longer welcome,  
who will accept me now?"_

Amy listened to Bunnie's heart pouring and he remembered that when Bunnie was saved from the Robotizer, she though she wouldn't be accepted because it had turned her into a part machine part flesh Mobian, but Sally always made sure that Bunnie was aware that everyone still loved her; no matter what if she had robotic limbs.

_And it was you  
you who cared, you shared,  
you who was always there. _

_When I fell from grace  
My wings seemed broken forever  
I thought I would be ever earthbound  
But it was you  
You who healed my wings  
You who helped me fly once more  
And I could fly  
Above the highest tree  
But I chose to stay  
And put my wings away for another day. _

_I've found my place now.  
Together we shared through all the years  
So many hopes and so many fears  
Promises and dreams  
we hoped would come true  
and my greatest wish was to always be with you _

_And I grew to love you like a mother  
like the sister I never had  
my love for you was deeper than any other  
Oh, the kinship that we had! _

_But that day  
When you left us forever  
My wings are dashed to the ground  
Now I'm forever earthbound  
And this way I'll stay  
Till you return._

Bunnie then stopped and began to cry, she then took a deep breath and finished her speech

_Sally girl, I will keep your memory alive forever. I love you. _

She then broke down in sobs, Antonie then stood up and walked over to her, he then helped her down from the stand and tried to comfort her as he lead her back to her seat.

After a while, the vicar introduced Mina Mongoose to sing her song for Sally, Mina stood up from the front next to Rotor and Tails and stood at the stand, as she stood there she took a deep breath, the music began and she began to sing.

_**When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life  
When I look back  
On these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me **_

In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be

Mina tried to stifle a sob as she took another breath, she shut her eyes trying to concentrate on her song. As the Mobians listened to her sing, many of them tried to hold back sobs, but some had given up and began to sob and cry and be comforted by someone next to them.

_**  
Well you showed me  
How it feels  
To feel the sky  
Within my reach  
And I always  
Will remember all  
The strength you  
Gave to me  
Your love made me  
Make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me **_

In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be

_**  
'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you  
Now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always **_

In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
There you'll be

When her song finished, there was a quiet applause, Mina nodded and walked over to her seat, she was used to loud applause after her concerts and it seemed different that people were applauding her quietly. Sonic managed a weak smile at Mina was she went back to her seat, he then turned to Amy and buried his head against her shoulder still crying whilst Amy stroked his quills.

After a while, it was time for Sally's coffin to be closed and for her to be buried. Sonic looked up to see the crow and the badger close the lid of the coffin, he clutched his chest in agony as his heart shattered at the sight of Sally and his daughter being away from his sight forever.

The vicar then began to the words "We now commit their bodies to the ground, Earth to Earth, Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust" as he said those words, the coffin began to lower into the ground, Sonic began crying as he threw a red rose onto the coffin. "Goodbye Sally, goodbye Alyssa" he sobbed.

As the coffin began to sink into the ground, the music began again and Mina began to sing another song:

_**Fly, fly little wing  
Fly beyond imagining  
The softest cloud, the whitest dove  
Upon the wind of heaven's love  
Past the planets and the stars  
Leave this lonely world of ours  
Escape the sorrow and the pain  
And fly again **_

Fly, fly precious one  
Your endless journey has begun  
Take your gentle happiness  
Far too beautiful for this  
Cross over to the other shore  
There is peace forevermore  
But hold this memory bittersweet  
Until we meet

As she sang the song, all the freedom fighters began crying hard, even the badger and the crow began to have tears in their eyes. Amy bit her lip as she saw the coffin sink into the ground, it was then she knew that Sally was gone and she was never coming back. Sonic clasped Amy's hand and continued to cry as she tried to comfort him as best she could.

_**  
Fly, fly do not fear  
Don't waste a breath, don't shed a tear  
Your heart is pure, your soul is free  
Be on your way, don't wait for me  
Above the universe you'll climb  
On beyond the hands of time  
The moon will rise, the sun will set  
But I won't forget **_

Fly, fly little wing  
Fly where only angels sing  
Fly away, the time is right  
Go now, find the light

Later people started walking away from the grave and going back to their homes, Sonic and the other stayed to look at her grave. Sonic turned to look at Mina "thank you Mina" he said "for honouring Sally with your songs" Mina nodded "you're welcome Sonic" she whispered "I will miss her so much" she squeezed Sonic's hands and turned away from the grave.

After the rest of the Freedom Fighters paid their respects to Sally and left for their homes, Amy stood with Sonic looking at Sally's grave. After they had buried her; they had erected a beautiful stone statue of her holding baby Alyssa in an angel form. Sonic wiped his tears and turned to Amy.

"I never thought I would be doing this Amy" he whispered "I never thought I would be doing this at all" he bowed his head. Amy reached up and touched Sonic's cheek. "It's not your fault" she whispered soothingly. Sonic shuddered at Amy's touch; he looked into her green eyes.

"Amy?" he said "can I stay with you tonight?" Amy felt her heart leap to her throat, "er…sure" she said "I mean of course you can" she squeezed his hands and caressed his cheek. Sonic put one hand on her hand as she stroked his cheek, "Thank you Ames" he said quietly "you're a great friend"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter ****Six**

Later Sonic sat with Amy in her hut talking to her; he was sitting on the edge of her bed talking about Sally. "It was a beautiful burial today Sonic" whispered Amy. She rested her hand on Sonic's shoulder. "I feel like Sally's death was my fault Amy" said Sonic, "it would have been better if I had never tainted with her then none of this would have happened" he put his head in his hands and his whole body shook from grief.

"Oh Sonic that's ridiculous!" said Amy "you and Sally wanted to show your love for each other!" Sonic bowed his head, "I'm so sorry Amy" he said, his voice was quivering again, "I just miss her so much, I miss them both" Amy moved closer to Sonic and put her arms around him. "I know Sonic" she whispered "I know"

Sonic turned to Amy and leaned on her shoulder, he stayed there for a couple of minutes, then he broke away from her, "I just can't stop thinking Amy" said Sonic, "that I didn't always take our relationship seriously. I took her presence for granted, and her love, yet I always cared, but I can't stop thinking, of all the things I should've said, that I never said. All the things we should've done, that we never did. All the things I should've given, but I didn't".

"You're still hurting Sonic" said Amy "you will be hurting for a long time" Sonic looked up and Amy, "at least I have you Amy" he said "I can really talk to you" Amy blushed, she started to remember that kiss again. Sonic began to blush a little. "Er…" he said, he looked over Amy's shoulder to the clock. It was 12.24am.

"I…I should get to sleep Amy" said Sonic, she stood up and walked over to Amy's red crushed velvet sofa, "alright" said Amy "that's ok" she said, she stood up and walked into the bathroom "I'm just gonna change into my nightgown" she said as she took her pink silky nightdress from under her pillow and whilst unbuttoning her dress, went into the bathroom.

Sonic lay down on the sofa and rested his head on one of the pink pillows, his thoughts were littered with what he heard and saw today, he also thought back to when he kissed Amy by the Ring Pool, tears came to his eyes again. "I'm sorry Sally" he whispered tugging on his quills, "I'm so sorry" he wrung his hands and squeezed his eyes causing tears to fall again. "Will this pain ever end?" he thought bitterly.

In the bathroom Amy changed into her nightgown and threw her black dress into the laundry basket, she then splashed her face with cold water. She felt a slight jolt in her stomach, she couldn't get over the fact that her hero had asked to stay with her for the night; she knew she should still be feeling sad because of Sally's death, but she was happy that Sonic was in her hut, turning to for comfort.

She dried her face, brushed her quills then walked out of the bathroom, when she went into her living and sleeping area she saw Sonic curled up on the sofa breathing in a puffy way. She walked over to him and saw him asleep with dried tears on his cheeks; she went to find a blanket in the cupboard.

She found one and draped it over Sonic's body, she knelt down and stroked his quills, "sleep well Sonikku" she whispered, she wondered whether to kiss him on the forehead, she hesitated, she thought maybe Sonic wasn't completely asleep and he might think she was trying to make a move on him.

She stood up and walked over to her bed, she was feeling tired, she thought she may try and sleep, as she climbed into her bed, she was unaware that Sonic had opened his eyes after she turned her back on him and was watching her as she stretched her graceful matured body and climbed into bed.

As she turned towards him again and pulled the covers over herself, Sonic shut his eyes again and pretended to be asleep. Amy looked at him and then turned her back on him to go to sleep. Sonic once again opened his eyes a little bit to look at Amy, "thank you Amy" he thought, "thank you so much for your kindness"

"NO! Sally! NO! Don't leave me!" Amy awoke with a start to hear someone shouting; she threw the linen sheets off herself and looked over towards Sonic. He was crying and calling out his sleep, he was having a nightmare.

Amy climbed out of her bed and walked over to him, she reached out her hand and placed it on his forehead to calm him down, Sonic took a deep breath at her touch; then began to calm down. Amy ran her thumb over his forehead as Sonic twitched a little and then eventually fell silent into a peaceful sleep.

Amy stroked his head more; then stood up silently and walked back to her bed, she glanced over her shoulder to see Sonic sleeping peacefully, "sleep peacefully Sonic" she whispered "you'll be ok" she pulled the covers over her head lay down on her pillow, and went back to sleep.

The next morning Amy awoke expecting to hear the sound of her alarm clock, but instead she was awakened by the loud noises of chatter outside her hut, she sat up and looked over to her sofa to see Sonic there sleeping peacefully.

She got up from her bed and walked into the bathroom to have a quick shower to freshen up; then she got out of the bathroom, then pulled on her red dress and put her red headband in her quills. She was thankful that Sonic was still asleep so he couldn't see her dress.

She walked to her door and looked outside, it was a beautiful day, the sun was shining through the trees of the Great Forest, she could see the trail from the funeral still there, no-one had decided to clear it away, either because they were too upset too or because it still looked beautiful.

It still had the petals from the roses and blossoms that had been scattered, and the candles that had lit it up had burnt down and only a few stands and puddles of wax remained. Amy sighed, as she turned to close the door she heard a yawn behind her, I looked over her shoulder to see Sonic waking up from his sleep.

He looked at Amy with half opened eyes that were still red, "Sally?" he said as he threw the blanket off himself. He then blinked a few times and saw it was Amy. He bowed his head. "I'm sorry Amy" he whispered. Amy could see him go red. "It's ok Sonic" she whispered. She walked over to him and sat next to him.

Sonic didn't look at her, "th…thank you Amy" said Sonic "for letting me stay here, I just couldn't bear be alone in my hut after Sally and Alyssa's funeral, I just needed someone with me" Amy placed her hand on his. "You're welcome Sonic" she said quietly.

Sonic then blushed again and stood up, "I'm going to go to Sally's grave now" he said pulling on his black coat, "ok" said Amy, Sonic shook his quills and walked to the door. "Thank you again Amy" said Sonic opening the door. "Wait Sonic" said Amy. Sonic turned to Amy. "I…I" said Amy "I…I…I just want to say, that if…you ever need someone to talk to or lean on…I'm always here for you" she paused "remember that" Sonic looked back at Amy. "I will" he said; then he walked out of the hut and towards the Ring Pool, leaving Amy alone with her thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Sonic stood at the grave of Sally staring at her statue; he reached up to touch the smooth bronze face. "I know it was only a couple of days when you left me" he said, "but I miss you so much" he knelt down at her grave, "if only I hadn't tainted with you!" he whispered "it's what your father wanted, for me not to taint with you"

He thought back remembering Sally's father King Acorn trapped in the Void, he remembered Sally swearing on her life, to one day releasing him from the void and returning to the throne, Sonic felt his stomach jolt, thinking that when King Acorn was released from the void that he would be heartbroken about his daughter's death, and he would probably blame Sonic for it.

Sonic hugged himself hard, "I'm so sorry Sally" he whispered "all I wanted was for us to be happy, to have a child, I didn't want this to happen" he placed a rose on Sally's grave, as he did he read the tombstone:

_**Sally Acorn**_

_**A Brave Leader**_

_**Beautiful Princess**_

_**Loyal Friend**_

_**Beloved Lover**_

_**Gone but Never Forgotten**_

_**Also**_

_**Alyssa Hedgehog**_

_**An Angel sent down to bring light into our lives**_

_**Yet taken away too soon,**_

_**Sleep tight my little child,**_

_**May the Lord welcome you in his presence**_

The grave was already covered with flowers from where the Freedoms Fighters had lain after the funeral, Sonic bowed his head, "you may be gone my precious treasures" he whispered "but I still have you with me" he placed his fist on his chest "you're right here"

Just then, he heard someone shouting, she stood up and ran towards the Village, he could see a young rabbit running from the forest screaming "Swatbots! Swatbots in the Great Forest!" Sonic's heart leapt to his throat, "Ro-butt-nik!" he thought with a growl, as the rabbit ran about screaming, all the freedom fighters began to run screaming with terror into their huts, all except Bunnie, Antonie, Amy, Rotor, Knuckles, Julie-Su, Tails, Uncle Chuck and Mina.

Sonic raced over to them "where are they?" he shouted "where are those metal monsters?" Antonie, who was shivering with fright pointed towards the northern parts of the forest. "What are we gonna do Sugahog?" asked Bunnie.

Sonic looked towards the forest and then at the Freedom Fighters, the screams of the other Mobians filled his ears and he realised that with Sally gone, they had no leader, they needed someone to lead them, and if no-one else could, he would!

He faced the Freedom Fighters with a serious look on his face, "we fight!" he said "come on!" he grabbed hold of Bunnie and Uncle Chuck "hold on everyone!" he shouted, the others all grabbed hold of Bunnie and Uncle Chuck. "Let's juice!" shouted Sonic. He revved up his feet and began to run towards the Northern part of the forest with the rest of the freedom fighters holding onto him.

When they reached the far end of the forest, closet to Robotropolis, they saw three giant swatbots with long arms and giant feet breaking down trees and crushing the earth, Snively was also there controlling them "Shit!" cried Sonic "there are three of them!" "We'll stand by you Sonic!" said Knuckles cracking his fist, "so will I!" said Amy waving her hammer about, "and me!" said Bunnie glaring at the giant bots and at Snively who stood there controlling the swatbots and laughing his head off.

"Charge!" shouted Sonic running towards the Swatbots, the others followed him, Bunnie took to the sky and aimed for the Swatbots heads with her metal fist. Sonic did a spin dash attack towards the swatbots, he was feeling a lot of stress and grief from yesterday and he needed something to get the stress from his head.

As he struck the swatbot he tore through the middle and came out the other side ripping out the wires, "That was for Sally!" he shouted, he then turned in mid air and knocked the swatbot over "That was for Alyssa!" he shouted again. He then looked up to see Bunnie strike the second swatbot with her metal fist, "I do this for Sally!" she yelled, she then did a flip in the air and kicked the swatbot down.

Amy was assisting Bunnie by whacking the swatbot with her hammer; she swung the hammer at the swatbots leg, then cracked it across the knee. Knuckles and Julie-Su were fighting the third swatbot, Knuckles leapt into the air and pounded his spiked fist into the swatbots middle, Julie-Su had a large machine gun which she used to fire at the swatbots leg.

Snively shook his fist, "Damn that hedgehog!" he shouted, he began to fiddle with the controls and try to get the swatbots to fight back against the aggressive Freedom Fighters. "Keep fighting you useless lumps of metal!" he shouted.

Rotor, Chuck, Mina, Antonie and Tails stood a distance away watching, Tails was hugging Uncle Chuck, "please let them be ok!" he whispered "we can't lose you like we lost Aunt Sally" Sonic pounded the Swatbot he brought down many times and then ripped off it's head.

As he did he felt a wave of relief wash over him, a calm feeling, but then tears came to his eyes and he fell on his knees. Bunnie and Amy managed to bring down the second swatbot and Amy caved its head in with her hammer, "For Sally!" she screamed "for baby Alyssa! And for the freedom of Knothole!"

Knuckles and Julie-Su managed to bring down the third swatbot and Knuckles punched the head several times, he finally stopped, sweating and panting he got off the swatbot and stood with Julie-Su who was putting her large gun back on her back.

Snively looked at the fallen Swatbots and began to run off but before he disappeared from sight he shouted back "This isn't over hedgehog!" he shook his fist "you may have won this round you big headed pin-cushion! but I'll be back! and then I'll get you! and your little friends too!" Bunnie muttered "dream on Sugah!" she then looked at Sonic who was on his knees on the destroyed swatbot.

"Sugahog?" she asked "are you alright Sugahog?" she walked over and touched his shoulder, Sonic slowly looked up, "I did this for Sally" said Sonic "I did this for Alyssa, and I did this for Knothole" Bunnie smiled, even though tears were forming in her eyes. "We're all proud of you Sugahog" she said "Sally would have wanted you to do this, to keep protecting Knothole, if she was ever killed"

"I know what I must do" said Sonic, "I have to be leader of the Freedom Fighters now" he stood up "it's what Sally would have wanted, she told me that if anything happened to her, that I would have to take her place as leader, to command the Freedom Fighters, to not rest until Robotnik and his empire collapse"

Bunnie nodded "Sally wanted us to be able to stop Robotnik altogether" she said "yeah" said Amy "she was a dedicated leader who made sure that everyone had a part in this battle!" Sonic looked up, his tears vanished and his face became more determined.

Knuckles looked at his friend "Sonic?" was he seeing a new light? "then I will!" "What?" said Bunnie "I will do this" everyone looked at Sonic. "I will become the Leader of the Freedom Fighters and I will not rest until Robotnik falls from power!"

Bunnie smiled through her tears, "Well said Sugahog!" she said, Knuckles and Julie-Su smiled weakly at their friend and Amy placed her hand on her chest in inspiration. "Come on" said Knuckles, he looked to see Uncle Chuck, Rotor, Mina, Tails and Antonie standing near the entrance of the forest. "We should get back to Knothole" Sonic looked at Knuckles and agreed, "let's go" he said as he walked away from the destroyed Swatbots.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Later that evening Sonic and Amy sat by the Ring Pool looking at the water, "you were very brave today Sonic" said Amy, she placed her hand on his, "Sally would have been very proud" Sonic bowed his head.

"Sonic?" said Amy leaned towards him, Sonic looked up, "when I walked towards the Swatbots, I at first thought that I didn't care if I lived or died, because all I could think of was Sally and Alyssa, and I just wanted to be with them" Amy looked at Sonic as he talked staring at the pool.

"But then I realised that the Freedom Fighters needed someone to look up to and to lead them" Sonic wrung his hands as he continued to stare at the pool, "I couldn't let Sally down, she would have wanted me to stay strong, no matter how painful it felt" Amy leaned closer to him.

"Sonic" she said, Sonic looked up at her, "you've proven to Sally that you have the strength to carry on, you're so brave, everyone will look to you in inspiration, just as you inspire me" she stroked Sonic's cheek wiping away the tears that fell. Sonic placed his hand on hers.

"Thank you Amy" he whispered "you truly are loyal, I don't know where I would be without you", he leaned towards her, and Amy leaned towards him, before she knew it, their lips touched. Amy froze in shock, but she didn't try to pull away, she soon relaxed.

Sonic began to lick her lips begging for an entrance; soon their tongues were massaging each other, then their hands began to entwine around each other, Amy ran her fingers through Sonic's quills and Sonic caressed Amy's back and stroked her cheek. As they kissed, thoughts began to litter through Sonic's head.

"I don't regret that kiss!" he thought, "There's nothing to regret, this what Sally would have wanted, for me to be happy, she would have wanted me to move on" he continued to kiss and caress her, Amy began to moan as Sonic's tongue continued to explore her mouth.

Her head was soon littered with thoughts, "oh God! I'm kissing Sonic! Does this mean that he feels the same way?", then her guilty thoughts came back "but what about Sally, no, Sally's dead, he can't love a dead person" she savoured his kiss and continued to moan.

Soon the need for air became great and Sonic's lips slid away from hers, "Amy" he murmured softly as he began to nuzzle her nose, Amy sighed, then she looked up at Sonic, Sonic caressed her quills, "it's what Sally would have wanted" said Amy "she would have wanted you, to be happy"

Sonic smiled "I know" he said, he continued to nuzzle her face, "I cannot stay here alone and bereaved, Sally would have wanted me to be happy" Amy looked up at him, "Sonic" she whispered "I feel like an intruder" "why?" asked Sonic, "because, I feel that I have moved in on your life, and you're still trying to get over Sally's death"

Sonic stroked her cheek "Amy" he said "you don't need to apologise for anything" Amy stared at Sonic "When Sally died I felt lost and alone, and I felt that I couldn't go on, but then I knew, that you would always be there for me, you've always been there for me Amy, you helped fight the swatbots, you exposed Fiona Fox's true self, making me see that Sally was the one who really loved me, and I loved her"

"When she died, you gave me all the comfort I needed, I don't know where I would be if you were not there" Amy smiled "I would do anything for you Sonic" she said "you mean a lot to me" Sonic then smiled at her again, "thank you Amy" he whispered "Thank you so much, for everything" he whispered.

Amy then stood up, "I've gotta get back to my hut" she said, "Amy" said Sonic "can…can I stay with you tonight?" Amy turned to Sonic, "of course you can Sonic" she smiled; she turned away from him and began to walk slowly towards the village of Knothole.

Sonic smiled and watched her disappear around the corner, he then stood up and walked over to Sally's grave, he knelt down and looked into the bronze statue's eyes and smiled, "I know this is what you would have wanted babe" he whispered, he reached forward and touched the rose he had placed on the statues feet.

"You would have wanted me to be happy my love" he whispered, he touched his chest, "but know this Sally, and Alyssa, even though you are gone, I will never stop loving you, no-one can ever replace you, there will always be a light in my soul, my love for you is so strong"

He kissed his fingers and placed them on the statue's lips, and then on the baby's forehead, "I love you two so much" he whispered, he turned away from the statue with tears rolling down his cheeks, and he slowly made his way back to the village of Knothole.

When he arrived at Amy's hut, he walked up to it silently and knocked on the door, Amy came to the door and let him in, "hi" she whispered with a smile. Sonic blushed and walked in. He went to sit on the sofa.

Amy shut the door behind her and then began to draw the curtains, it was getting dark and some of the Freedom Fighters were lighting the lanterns around Knothole and some of the watchmen had come out to guard the village ready to alert people if Robotniks Swatbots came anywhere near the sacred sanctuary.

Amy then smiled at Sonic and began to light candles around the room, Sonic watched her as she lit some candles around the bed and on the tables around the room. She then walked over to Sonic and sat next to him on the sofa. "This reminds me of when Sally and I made love for the second time" whispered Sonic "she lit candles around the room and then we began kissing and…" he trailed off.

Amy leaned towards him, "Sonic" she whispered, Sonic turned to Amy, "you were right Amy" he said leaning towards her, Amy could feel his cold nose rub against her nuzzle. "Sally would have wanted me to be happy; I feel that for the first time in my life, I feel like my heart has healed" whispered Sonic in a breathless tone.

Amy felt her heart pound in her chest, "Sonic…" she whispered, "are…are you sure?" she really hoped he was, he seemed to be serious, Sonic looked up at Amy and nodded "I need to move on with my life Amy" he whispered. His lips were edging closer to hers.

Amy shut her eyes, the next thing she felt was Sonic's warm lips on hers, she moaned as she felt his tongue slip into her mouth, she slid hers in and they once again began massaging each other's tongues. Sonic groaned and placed his white gloved hand on her leg and began to run his hand up her skirt.

Amy moaned more as she felt his hand slid up her skirt, Amy curled her arms around Sonic's neck and began to kiss him passionately. Sonic then lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed, the next thing Amy knew was that she was laying on her bed with Sonic on top of her kiss her, then making his way down from her lips to her muzzle, then her neck to her collarbones.

Immediately thoughts littered through her head, she had always wanted this, she had always wanted Sonic to hold her and worship her as he did to Sally, every-time she saw Sonic and Sally kiss by the Ring Pool she would feel sad and jealous, but now with Sally dead, she had Sonic to herself and he was all over her.

Her guilty thoughts began to slip in "I'm sorry Sally" she thought "but I can't help my feelings" she sighed with pleasure as she felt Sonic's lips dance on her skin and his cold wet nose tickle her fur. She lifted her hands and began to run them up and down his sides feeling his hard muscles under his black coat.

Sonic kissed her more, as he did he began to breathe heavily, Amy then moved her hand down towards his crotch, she then began to massage his crotch through his blue trousers. "Sonic" she whispered "I think I want you" Sonic looked up from kissing her neck, he nuzzled her nose with his.

"Do you?" he asked with concern, he looked at the pretty pink hedgehog beneath him, she was only sixteen, almost a woman, but still a young girl, so innocent, so pure, he did not want to take that innocence if she was not ready, "Are you sure?" Amy nodded, her eyes looked up at Sonic's, and Sonic almost melted when he looked into those innocent green eyes. "She's so pure" he thought "I want her so badly, but I fear that I will hurt her, she's so innocent, and so beautiful, I'm 19 years old, three years older, and she's still young at sixteen"

"And if you're sure" said Amy looking at the concern in his eyes "I don't want you to rush things if you're not ready, as I know you're still trying to get over Sally and Alyssa" Sonic nuzzled her nose "it's ok Amy" he whispered "I feel fine, I feel more than ok with you" he kissed her, "My only concern is you"

Amy smiled, "I'm ready" she whispered, she lowered the front of her red dress "take me Sonic". She fiddled with his black coat, sliding it gently off his shoulders, as she did, his white tee-shirt was revealed, Amy stared at the muscles on his arms and she literally drooled, Sonic then reached behind her to unzip her dress, Amy gasped as she felt Sonic's hot breath on her skin.

Soon her dress was undone, Amy let it fall off her shoulders exposing her white bra, Sonic then took off his gloves, shirt and trousers and dropped them on the floor, Amy let her dress slide off and soon she was there in her underclothes. Smiling slyly Sonic went behind Amy and began kissing her neck, Amy closed her eyes and moaned as Sonic kissed her neck and his hands caressed her soft pink stomach. Amy then felt her bra get unclipped, then it fell to the floor.

Amy then took off her white knickers, soon she was completely exposed to Sonic, she turned to face him, Sonic breathed in slowly taking in Amy's beautiful figure, "You're so beautiful Amy" whispered Sonic, he slid his arms around her waist and began to kiss her.

Amy in turn wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer, Sonic then pushed her into the bed and got on top of her, he lowered his face to her breasts, her perfect supple breasts, he took his tongue and gently began to lick her soft pink nipples, Amy moaned, she had never been touched there or like that before by anyone and it was such a wonderful feeling.

Her moans got louder as Sonic's lips enveloped her nipple and he began to suckle, "hmmm! Yes!" Amy gasped, she clutched the bed sheets and arched her head back taking in the new feeling. Tingles began to race up her body as Sonic continued to suckle, lick and kiss her nipples. Sonic took his attention away from her breast and moved towards to her lower chest and to her stomach making her giggle a little bit.

Sonic then came to her opening, he looked up at Amy, he was a little hesitant, Amy looked up at him, "it's ok Sonic" she whispered "don't worry about me, I'll be fine" Sonic smiled and then lowered his face down to her core. Amy wondered what he was about to do until she felt something soft and wet on her lower region. She looked up to see Sonic caressing her opening with his tongue.

She gasped at the feeling as she felt Sonic lick and kiss her opening, Sonic then stopped and then began to kiss on her lower stomach, then kissed her on her stomach, he then reached her face again, "you taste like sugar" he whispered "you're so pure Amy" he whispered.

Amy smiled and wrapped her arms around him, she could feel Sonic's erection on her smooth leg, smiling slyly she parted her legs for Sonic, Sonic then kissed her on her nose "are you sure you want to do this?" he asked with concern. "I just don't want to hurt you"

Amy nodded "do it Sonic" she whispered "I'll be ok" she opened her legs up more, Sonic then began to rub his throbbing member against her clit. Amy moaned as she felt Sonic slid into her, she bit her lip knowing that it would probably hurt. She closed her eyes and got ready for the point of no longer being an untouched woman.

Finally Sonic managed to get his whole member into Amy's hot and moist opening, Amy winced as she felt her barrier being broken, but soon all of that vanished as she began to move along with him. Sonic then began to thrust in and out of her, slowly at first and then began to move faster.

Amy moaned, then her moans turned to yells as Sonic thrusted harder, Sonic clutched her hips and began to yell along with her as he continued to thrust in and out of her, Amy clutched the bed sheets and then wrapped her arms around him. Sonic moaned loudly "so warm" he gasped "so beautiful, you're amazing Amy" he whispered.

"Sonic…please" Amy whispered between gasps of breath, "please! Go faster" Sonic obeyed and went faster, as he thrust he gently kissed and licked her neck, she smelt so sweet and so musky, he wanted to smell it forever, he groaned as he felt Amy's nails dig into his back, he took one hand and caressed Amy's breast.

Amy continued to moan, "yes…yes" she whispered "yes…don't stop" she whispered "go deeper" Sonic moaned and went as deep as he could, Amy wrapped her legs around his back and cried out as Sonic thrusted harder and deeper into her. Sonic then felt a strong feeling within his member, he gritted his teeth and let it out, as he did he let out a loud groan digging his fingers into Amy's shoulders.

Amy let out a gasp as she felt Sonic come inside her, she almost fainted from the strong orgasm, but it was such a wonderful feeling, Sonic nuzzled the top of her head and breathed heavily she lay back on the bed and stared into Sonic's eyes. Sonic looked into her eyes and caressed her quills.

"I…I…I love you…Amy Rose" whispered Sonic breathlessly, Amy nuzzled him back "I love you too Sonic the Hedgehog" she whispered, Sonic collapsed next to her and held her close to his heaving chest. Amy snuggled up next to him and sighed closing her eyes. Soon they fell asleep in each others arms.

But little did they know that a pair of blue eyes was watching them within the room, watching them sleep in a warm loving embrace.

**So has Sonic's heart finally healed? And whose eyes were watching them as they slept? Find out in the next chapter, until then have a dark day.**

**Love Bloodrayne666**

**P.S. Let me know your thoughts, let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The next morning Amy awoke, the sun was shining in her eyes through her curtains, she looked towards her clock, it was seven fifty-five, she smiled and closed her eyes to go back to sleep. As she lay back down she glanced over at Sonic who lay next to her.

She smiled and stroked his quills, "he looks so cute like this" she thought, he leaned forward to kiss his forehead, then she lay back down next to him, as she kissed him, Sonic's eyes fluttered open. Amy saw him open his eyes, "I'm sorry Sonic" she whispered "did I wake you?"

Sonic shook his head, "no my love" he whispered lifting his head to caress her cheek, "it's such a wonderful feeling" "What is?" asked Amy "being here Amy" said Sonic, "with you" Amy smiled warmly, she snuggled closer to Sonic and he wrapped his arms around her again pulling her close to him.

"It seems strange" said Sonic, "there I was, after Sally's death that I felt I couldn't go on, and now here I am, with you and I feel that my heart has fully healed" Amy smiled, "you've done so much for me Amy" said Sonic, "you have paid such a great contribute to the Freedom Fighters, fighting the Swatbots, helping defend the Village of Knothole, you exposed Fiona Fox for what she really was and helped me and Sally get back together"

Amy smiled as she listened to Sonic, "and now you've comforted me after her death and helped heal my heart, I feel that I can return the favour, by showing my love for you" he continued to caress her face. Amy smiled slyly at him, "well" she whispered seductively "you did show me some last night!" she moved her hand downwards and began to gently jerk Sonic's member making it erect again.

Sonic gasped at the feeling, then grinning he rolled onto Amy and began to kiss her again, "last night!" he laughed "that was only once!" Amy giggled, then let out a moan as she felt Sonic's erection tickling her clit begging for another entrance. As she parted her legs, she heard a voice outside.

"Swatbots!" the voice shouted "swatbots! On the edge of the Great Forest!" Sonic jumped off Amy "shit!" he cried "not Ro-butt-nik!" he quickly pulled on his jeans and white shirt and red sneakers, Amy then jumped out of bed and pulled on her red dress and grabbed her hammer.

They then ran outside and saw many of the Freedom Fighters running to their huts, Sonic met up with Bunnie, Knuckles, Rotor and Julie-Su. "Where are the swat-butts Knuckles?" he asked "according to a scout!" said Knuckles "they're on the Northern Part of the Great Forest closest to Robotropolis"

Sonic sighed "these guys just don't quit do they?" he said, he held out his hands for Bunnie and Knuckles to grab, the others grabbed hold of Knuckles and Bunnie, "let's go!" shouted Sonic, he revved up his feet "Juice time!" he shouted and began to run like the wind towards the Northern part of the Great Forest.

When they arrived, they saw Snivley standing there with about six other swatbots, Snivley smiled evilly, "I'm back hedgehog!" he said "oh great!" said Knuckles. "More robot giants!" he cracked his fists and Julie-Su pulled her giant gun off her back.

"Dr Robotnik sends in sympathies to you hedgehog" said Snivley "about your princess and bastard child!" Sonic clenched his fists and growled, but a he felt a jolt in his stomach when Snivley mentioned Sally and Alyssa. Bunnie also glared "how did he find out?" snarled Sonic trying to hide his heartbroken emotions. "You'll pay for that baldy!" shouted Amy waving her hammer about.

Snivley continued to smile nastily "well what are you little pip-squeaks gonna do?" he challenged "run back to your sanctuary?" Knuckles clenched his fists and his eyes flared, "Knuckles never runs from a fight!" he snarled. Snivley grinned "well" he said "let's see if Dr Robotniks new improved Swat-bots can bring you down!" he pressed a button and the swatbots charged towards Sonic and his friends.

"What do we do Sonic?" said Rotor. Sonic looked at the large swat-bots, then at his friends, he then smiled and pulled out a power ring, as it began to glow he turned to the swat-bots. "ATTACK!" he shouted "anything for the protection of Knothole!" he jumped up and did a spin dash attack towards one of the swat-bots.

"Nice plan Sugahog!" said Bunnie, she powered up her feet and flew towards the swat bots; then Amy, Rotor, Knuckles and Julie-Su ran after him. Amy swung her hammer at one of the swatbots, "take that you metal faced bully!" she shouted as she brought her hammer down on the swatbot.

All the freedom fighters played their part in fighting the swat-bots, Bunnie used her metal limbs, Sonic kept using his spinning attacks, Knuckles punched, Julie-Su used her gun to blast at the swat-bots feet, Rotor used basic fighting skills and Amy continued to hit the swat-bots with her hammer.

Snivley continued to smirk, Amy saw him smirking and anger built up inside of her, she managed to get the swatbot down, then she caved it's head in, she then looked towards Snivley, "you bastard!" she screamed as she ran towards him.

Sonic saw her running towards Snivley and began to shout at her not to, "NO AMY!" he shouted, Amy jumped into the air and brought her hammer down, as she did Snivley moved out of the way and Amy went flying. "Think you can defeat me with that thing girl?" he smirked.

Amy got up from the ground and turned to him, "you bastard!" she screamed "why do you want to come for Knothole so badly?" Snivley opened his mouth to speak when suddenly he was knocked from behind by Sonic. Snivley got up from the floor and looked up at Sonic.

"Leave her alone Needle-nose!" growled Sonic, Snivley backed away from Sonic "I'll get you Hedgehog!" he shouted "you haven't heard the last of this!" he began to run and ended up nearly tripping. "And don't even think about coming back!" shouted Sonic. He walked over to Amy "are you ok?" he asked taking her hand. "I…I'm fine Sonikku" she whispered.

As they were talking, Julie-Su leaned towards Knuckles, "are you thinking what I'm thinking Knuckles?" she whispered, Knuckles looked towards Julie-Su, "maybe Julie" he said looking at Sonic and Amy. Bunnie and Rotor too got a little curious; "you don't think do you?" said Bunnie to Rotor, Rotor just shrugged.

That night Amy was dressing into her nightgown by the light of the candles, she threw her red dress on the velvet sofa, put her hammer next to the wardrobe and then began to pull her red nightgown over her head, as he pulled it down she suddenly felt a cold breeze across her neck and through her quills.

Amy shivered, she looked around her hut, but she hadn't left any windows open, she then saw her candles flickering and the cold feeling return, she blew into her hands to warm them up. Her heart then leapt to her throat when the candles suddenly went out, and she heard a voice not far away. "Amy" it was a woman's voice, but it sounded weary and sad.

Amy froze not wanting to look behind her; "Amy" came to voice again, this time Amy reached for her hammer. "Amy" the voice came again, Amy spun around holding her hammer above her head, but then she dropped it and fell back in shock. She could believe what she saw.

There on her red crushed velvet sofa was a figure dressed in white with long auburn hair that shone in the moonlight through the window, and cradling something clothes in a cream dress, Amy looked at it and realised it was a brown hedgehog with long auburn hair.

The figure then looked up, and it showed the face of none other than…"SALLY ACORN!" Amy almost screamed falling back on her bed, Sally nodded, Amy had a look at her, she was dressed in the white dress that she had been wearing in her funeral casket and her blue eyes were red and wet from crying tears.

"Hello Amy" she said looking at Amy with her tear filled eyes, "S…Sally!" cried Amy "what are…why are you…? Are you a ghost?" Sally nodded; she stood up still holding the baby hedgehog in her arms. "And Alyssa" whispered Amy looking at the sleeping hedgehog.

"I came here to warn you Amy" said Sally, "I've come here because I cannot rest" Amy's eyes went wide "warn me?" she asked "and what do you mean? You cannot rest?" Sally looked at Alyssa sleeping in her arms. "Amy" she whispered "you have done well, you have looked after Sonic, and you have comforted him and given him the strength to carry on, and I'm grateful that you did that, I couldn't bear to see him so heartbroken"

Sally then walked up to Amy "Sonic loves you Amy, just as much as he loved me, after my death he felt that he could not go on, but when he came to you for comfort and love, his heart healed as he saw a new light and a new love for you, but…" she paused. Amy went pale "what Sal?" she asked worried. "Sonic's heart may have healed because he's found a new love, but he will never fully relax until you live through childbirth"

"What are you saying Sally?" Amy questioned, Sally walked up to Amy, "remember last night Amy" said Sally, Amy nodded blushing, "how did you know about that Sally?" she asked, Sally smiled weakly; then Amy realised and went a bit pink. "You and Sonic expressed you love for each other, physically, and soon, you will have a life growing in you"

Amy felt her heart beating faster, "do you mean…?" she asked, Sally reached out a hand and touched Amy's stomach, Amy shivered at her touch, "yes Amy" said Sally, "You may not know yet, but you will soon" Amy looked up into Sally's teary blue eyes, "I have been wondering between the two worlds thinking about Sonic and worrying about how he will cope in the future after me and Alyssa's deaths, he may have found new love in you Amy, but his heart will never fully heal until when you live through giving birth"

Amy looked down at her stomach, "all my life" she whispered "I have dreamed of one day being with Sonic and having his children" Sally smiled "I remember that crush Amy" she said, Amy blushed again. "You have done well in healing Sonic, and I'm grateful" Amy smiled "thank you Sally" she said.

Sally then turned solemn again "Amy" she said, Amy looked up at Sally from her stomach, "please promise me you will make Sonic happy, and give him in this life that I couldn't give, a happy life, his children and love, what I should have given if I had lived through childbirth, do not let what happened to me happen to you" Amy looked into Sally's eyes "I…I…I promise Sally" she whispered "I promise you".

Sally then stepped away from Amy and began to disappear into the wall, Amy watched and gaped in shock as Sally and Alyssa vanished into the darkness, as soon as they had gone, Amy's candles lit up again and the she felt the warmth return, soon Amy was once again, alone in her room.

**So now you know who was in the room, I also know what these ratings are now! thanks to your reviews! keep reading and let me know what you think! Until the next chapter! have a scary day!**

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chap****ter Ten**

Meanwhile Bunnie Rabbot and Julie-Su were in Bunnie's hut talking about the events that had happened today. Julie-Su fiddled with her robotic dreadlock as she listened to Bunnie.

"…So I think that Sonic is having a relationship with Amy" said Bunnie, she twirled one of her fingers around her blonde hair, "after what we saw after fighting the swat-bots" said Julie-Su, "It looks likely" Bunnie agreed. Just then Antonie came in with some hot drinks for the two girls.

"Your drinks" he said "thank you Sugah-tawn" Bunnie said with a smile, making Antonie blush. Julie picked up her drink and took a sip whilst looking at Bunnie, "I'm a little worried because Amy is really young and naïve" said Bunnie "and Sonic's still trying to get over his broken heart after Sally girl's death" "as we all are Bunnie" said Julie-Su.

Bunnie took a sip of her drink and put her flesh hand to her eye as a tear fell, Julie also bowed her head as they thought about Sally, "all I'm saying Julie girl" said Bunnie "is that I think that both Amy and Sonic should be careful, to make sure Sonic's not rushing into a another relationship when he's not ready and that Amy's ok as she is still young"

"I agree Bunnie" said Julie-Su, "I will keep an eye on them both" "as will I" said Bunnie, Julie then reached her arms and placed one hand over her mouth to stifle a weary yawn. "I should get back to my hut Bunnie" she said "I've got to get back to Knuckles and anyway I need my sleep"

"Okay Julie girl" said Bunnie as Julie-Su got up to leave, Bunnie watched Julie-Su leave out the door she turned towards the fire "perhaps I should ask Amy girl about what's going on, or maybe even Sugahog, just to find out that everything's ok" she rested her head on her hand and watched the flames dance.

The next morning Sonic stood at Sally's grave; he placed a fresh white rose at her statue's feet and continued to look at her statue. "Sonic" a voice said behind him, Sonic looked behind him to see Uncle Chuck walking towards him.

"Hey Uncle Chuck" said Sonic turning to face his robotic uncle and then turning to look back at the statue, "you still miss her, nephew?" said Uncle Chuck walking up to touch his nephew's shoulder, Sonic nodded as a tear ran down his cheek. "You will for a while son" said Chuck "but you must remember, you have made everybody here including myself very proud"

Sonic nodded without taking his eyes off Sally's statue, "you've done well despite your grief, you have taken over Sally's role as leader of the Freedom Fighters as you have realised that they need someone to lead and protect them" Sonic looked at his uncle, who massaged his shoulder in a comforting way "I feel proud that I have done that Uncle" he said "Sally would have wanted that" Chuck nodded with a smile.

At Amy's hut, Amy was sitting on the front porch of her hut staring into space; she fiddled with one of her pink quills and continued to stare into space. After the incident in her hut she had started to feel very nervous.

She touched her stomach, thinking about what Sally had said, "_Soon you will have a little life growing in you_" Amy was worried, she was only sixteen, and she had just lost her virginity last night. Not that she regretted it of course and she was happy that she was now in a relationship with Sonic, but she was worried about what was going to happen, as she may be pregnant.

She didn't know how Sonic would react, maybe he would be happy, maybe he would be scared, she didn't know, she knew that Sally had said she was pregnant, but she wouldn't know herself for at least a couple of weeks. So she decided to wait for a while and then find out.

After a while Amy decided to go to the statue of Sally knowing Sonic would be there, when she arrived she saw Sonic there, and she also saw Tails there too, he was kneeling at Sally's grave crying.

"Tails" said Amy walking towards him, Tails looked up at Amy, his eyes were completely red and swollen from crying "hello Amy" he said in a broken voice. Amy placed her hand on his shoulder, "I understand Tails" she whispered "I miss her too"

Tails placed a small bunch of daisies on Sally's grave, the stood up "I miss her so much Amy" he said "I know" whispered Amy. Tails then began to walk away, "I will spend the next few days mourning over Aunt Sally" he said "I miss her so much" Amy watched Tails walk away with his two tails dragging on the floor and his head down.

She sighed, feeling sorry for the little fox; the death of Sally had affected him quite badly. After the funeral he had done nothing but stay in his hut and wouldn't come out unless it was anything to do with Robotnik or if he was hungry.

Julie-Su and Bunnie Rabbot and tried to help him cope by comforting him when he cried and Julie-Su had tried reading him his favourite bedtime stories in the way Sally used to, but it was difficult because nothing could ease his pain of losing the woman he was so close to and looked up to as a mother.

Amy looked away from Tails and up at the statue, Sally's eyes looked up at the sky at the shimmering leaves and baby Alyssa looked ahead with her little hand open and waving. The image of Sally and Alyssa in their coffin began to fill Amy's mind. "Sally" she whispered "after when I saw you last night, and you told me about a little life growing in me, I feel worried, as I do not know what to tell Sonic, I want to keep my promise I made to you to look after him, but what if the same thing happens to me? I will have let you down"

As Amy stared at the statue she then heard a voice in her head, "It is no good worrying about what will happen in the future Amy" Amy's ears pricked up, she looked at the statue, a beam of sunlight shone on the statue lined with Sally's upturned face. "Sally?" she whispered "where are you?"

"Inside your mind Amy" came the voice again, "I understand your concern Amy, and I understand your fear of what will happen when you eventually find out that you are with child" "I'm worried about how the others will react Sally" whispered Amy, "I'm sixteen, and still young"

Sally's voice continued to speak, "I know Amy, I know" said Sally' voice again, "but remember, this little life you carry in you, is the most precious gift that is given, when people come to realise that this life is the one that can fully heal Sonic's heart, they will understand"

"I understand Sally" said Amy "I trust you" she looked at her statue again "I will never break my promise Sally" she whispered "I promise with my heart" she placed her hand on her chest and smiled at the statue, as she did the light disappeared from Sally's face.

"Amy" then another voice brought her back down to earth, Amy shook herself of her trance and looked towards the Ring Pool, "Sonic" she said, she saw the blue hedgehog sitting on the log not far from the statue. "How did you get there?" she asked even though she already knew the answer.

Sonic smiled, then began to speak again, "I saw you staring at the statue" he said holding his hand out to her, Amy went to sit next to him and began to look into the clear blue water of the pool. "I was just paying my respects to Sally" she said. She looked at Sonic and wondered whether to tell him about Sally appearing.

"I come here every day" said Sonic, "I came here this morning and laid a fresh rose on her grave" Amy looked at the statue and saw a fresh white rose at the feet of the statue. "I still miss her Amy" he said placing his hand on Amy's. "I will always do this" whispered Sonic "I will still remain devoted to her memory".

Amy laid her head on Sonic's shoulder "I know my love" she whispered "you will always miss her" she decided not to mention to Sonic, the appearance of Sally or what she said. Sonic wrapped his arms around Amy's waist to pull her close, "I'm sorry Amy" he whispered "I just miss her so much, I know I said yesterday that I felt my heart had healed, and my heart may have healed by finding my love in you, but I feel I cannot properly heal until I know you will never die"

Amy's heart leapt to her throat, she pulled Sonic closer to her and caressed his quills, "Sonic" she said soothingly, "I'm sorry" said Sonic "I feel like a fool!" he buried his face in his palms. "I know I said what I said, but now I don't feel it's true now…" he trailed off and broke into sobs.

Amy felt like crying too, seeing Sonic in such a state, but she tried to hold her tears in, "Sonic…" she whispered, she wrapped her arms around him again and held him close "come back to my hut and we can talk if you want to tonight" Sonic looked up at Amy, his eyes were all red and swollen, "thank you Amy" he whispered "I will do that", Amy smiled at him and wiped away some of his tears.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Later that evening, Sonic and Amy lay on Amy's bed talking by the light of candles. Amy was stretched out on the bed and Sonic was laying his head on her shoulder "I don't understand it Amy" whispered Sonic, "I really don't" Amy looked up at Sonic "what is it you don't understand?"

"This woman's work" said Sonic, "all the pain a woman has to go through just to bring a little life into this world" Amy stroked Sonic's quills, and kissed him occasionally on the forehead. "Why can it kill a woman?" Sonic questioned "why does it happen? Why did it happen to my Sal, and my Alyssa? Why did death take them both and leave me with my heart broken"

Amy pulled Sonic up next to her, "I'm glad you're here Amy" Sonic whispered, he nuzzled her nose, Amy lifted her head to kiss him, and she did, Sonic then pulled her face closer to his to deepen the kiss. As they kissed Sonic ran his hands over Amy's back and then caressed her delicate hips.

Amy ran her fingers through Sonic's quills and began to probe a sensitive spot on the back of his neck; Sonic moaned and slid his lips from Amy's enjoying her taste in his mouth. "I'll always be there for you Sonic" Amy whispered as she nuzzled him "you already are" Sonic smiled as he kissed her forehead.

Amy held him close "even though you feel your heart hasn't fully healed, you will heal one day, but heed this Sonikku" Amy whispered "I will stay alive for you" Sonic squeezed her tight, "be with me always Amy" he whispered "I cannot bear lose someone I love again"

Amy hugged him back "I will never leave you Sonic" she looked up at Sonic and they lip-locked again, Amy began to fiddle with Sonic's black coat, making it slip of his shoulders, Sonic threw his coat off himself and off the bed, then began to take off the rest of his clothes as he continued to kiss and caress Amy.

He then took off Amy's dress and undies, soon they were completely exposed, Sonic kissed Amy down her neck to her breasts; Amy moaned and ran her hands over Sonic's shoulders and quills as he adorned her chest and breasts with licks and kisses. Amy then lay back on the bed and let Sonic worship her. All the while Amy thought about what Sally said about the life growing in her and wondering how she was going to tell Sonic when she knew for certain that she was pregnant.

Over the next few days Amy tried to carry on as usual, but she couldn't stop thinking about the little life that was growing inside her. She looked about for Sally at night before she went to sleep, but her ghost didn't return.

Every time she went to sleep she would have strange dreams and disturbed rest, and during the day, she would feel ill and sick, and she kept rushing away to throw up. Every-time she ran off Bunnie and Julie-Su would get suspicious about her actions and behaviour as it got more and more frequent.

One day when Amy ran into the loos to throw up Julie-Su followed her; she waited outside one of the cubicles and listened, all she could hear were gagging and vomiting sounds, then some heavy breathing. Julie-Su then knocked on the cubicle door, "Amy?" she said with concern "are you ok?"

Amy stumbled out of the cubicle coughing with her white gloved hand over her mouth, "I don't know Julie!" she groaned, "I've been feeling really strange" she leaned against the door, Julie-Su tried to help support her. "Amy" said Julie-Su in a serious voice "do you think you could be pregnant?"

Amy's heart leapt to her throat, it had been nearly two weeks since Sally's ghost had told Amy that she was expecting, and now it had really crept up on her, "I…I…I" stammered Amy, "yes?" said Julie-Su looking at the young pink hedgehog in the eyes. Amy looked at the floor and then up at the serious pink echidna.

"I think I might be" Amy said in a small voice, Julie-Su looked at Amy with a look of disapproval, "Amy!" she said in a disappointed voice "how could you? You're so young! You're sixteen and you've managed to get yourself pregnant!" she looked at Amy in the eyes again "who's the father?" Amy looked at the floor, "answer me!" said Julie-Su.

"S…S…Sonic the Hedgehog" said Amy, "WHAT!" cried Julie-Su, she looked at Amy and began to shake her by the shoulders, "you've been sleeping with him?" Amy nodded "we're in love Julie!" she cried, she winced as Julie-Su's robotic hand gripped her arm. Julie stopped shaking her, "I…I'm sorry Amy" she said letting go of her shoulders and then leaning on the wall to steady herself.

"Julie?" said Amy, Julie looked up at Amy, "I'm not worried about your love life Amy" said Julie-Su with a sigh; "I'm just worried about you! You're very young! You're too young to start a family!" Amy looked at her feet and then up at Julie-Su. "it's a big thing Amy! starting a family! it's not easy!"

"I believe I can do it Julie" she said "I've always wanted a child and Sonic…" "Have you told Sonic?" said Julie-Su looking at Amy again with a serious look. Amy shook her head, "no" she said. Julie-Su walked over to Amy and put her hands on her shoulders, "listen Amy" she said "I'm worried for you, but I promise you, I will be there for you one hundred percent because I care about you"

Amy grinned and threw her arms around Julie-Su, "you're like a mother to me Julie" she said, Julie-Su stroked her quills and then pulled away, "Ok Amy" she said "we had better take you to Dr Quack, he'll be able to check if you are pregnant and give you advice" "ok" said Amy, then Julie-Su took her hand and lead her out of the toilets.

In Dr Quack's surgery, Amy was finishing putting her clothes back on after Dr Quack had examined her, Julie-Su had waited outside, she had been waiting for about fifteen minutes when Dr Quack came out and called her to one side. "Is she or isn't she?" she asked "she is" said Dr Quack.

Julie-Su nearly fainted when she heard it, Dr Quack then took her hands, "listen Julie" said Dr Quack "it is important that Amy is careful, she must take it easy a lot of the time and she must stay in Knothole no matter what!" Julie-Su nodded "I understand Doctor" she said.

In the ward, Amy had just finished zipping up her dress, she placed one hand on her stomach, "I feel happy and afraid at the same time" she said to herself, "Sally was right, I have a little life in me, and it is the greatest gift to be received" she smiled as she stoked her stomach.

Just then Dr Quack and Julie-Su came in, "Ok Miss Rose" said Dr Quack "you're free to go, I have spoken to Julie-Su and she is going to keep a good eye on you during your pregnancy, and remember to come back to me if you have any further questions or are experiencing any complications" Amy nodded "I understand Doctor" she said as she began to walk out of the door with Julie-Su.

As they walked back to Knothole, Julie-Su looked at Amy, "this is a life-changing experience Amy" said Julie-Su, "are you sure that this is what you want to do?" Amy nodded "I'm sure Julie" said Amy "I'm gonna keep my baby, it is the greatest gift that can be given to a woman" Julie held Amy's hand "I understand that this is what you want to do Amy" said Julie-Su "and I will not stop you" Amy smiled and nodded understanding the echidna "remember Amy" said Julie-Su, "I will always be here for you if you need it, you're a very special person to me" she smiled a squeezed the pink hedgehog's hand, Amy smiled back happily.

When they reached Amy's hut, Amy went up to walk inside, Julie-Su looked up at her "are you going to be alright?" she asked, Amy nodded. "Thank you Julie" she said smiling "for being there for me". Julie-Su smiled back at her "it's ok" he whispered. Amy then opened the door to step into her head "tomorrow" said Julie-Su, Amy looked back at her "we will break the news to Bunnie, Antonie, Uncle Chuck, Rotor and Knuckles, but it will be up to you to tell Sonic" Amy nodded "ok Julie" she said as she stepped into her hut.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

"SHE'S WHAT!" Bunnie screamed, making everyone in the hut jump, "that stupid naïve hedgehog!" "Bunnie!" said Antonie, Rotor and Uncle Chuck just stood there speechless "she's only sixteen Julie!" said Bunnie "and she's in love!" said Julie-Su, "she is old enough to make decisions for herself!"

"But Julie!" cried Bunnie "this is a big step! She's so young; she may say she'll be okay! But what if she isn't whose going to help her?" Julie-Su stood firm, "I will" said "I will not let her be left alone with a baby if she cannot cope with the situation!" Bunnie looked at Julie-Su.

"You're crazy Julie!" she said "for letting her make her decisions when she may not be ready! She's a little girl!" "I've let her choose when to tell Sonic" said Julie-Su calmly, "they have to do this together, this is their child, it would be cruel to try and make them not have their child" Rotor and Uncle Chuck nodded, and Antonie agreed.

Bunnie looked at Julie-Su, "all I'm saying Julie girl is that Amy's still young and naïve and Sonic's still trying to get over his broken heart, she may think everything's going to be ok now, but maybe when the months go by, things may get complicated" Antonie went over to calm Bunnie down, but Julie-Su still stayed calm.

"I said to Amy that I will be there for her, and she will not be alone, I am going to let her tell Sonic herself and I will help her through her pregnancy" Antonie nodded at Julie-Su "Well said Julie" he said. "We'll all be there for them both" said Rotor "Amy is naïve, and she needs support and love from all of us"

Meanwhile Amy paced her hut thinking about how she was going to break the news to Sonic about her pregnancy, she kept stroking her stomach and every so often she would look down at it, "I promise my little one" she whispered "when you come out, you will be a healthy child, and I will be alive to look after you"

She continued to pace up and down the room trying to gather her courage, "Julie-Su said she would let me tell Sonic about my pregnancy, but that she would tell the others, oh God!" she thought "I wonder what Bunnie will say, and Uncle Chuck?" she wrung her hands which were sweating under her white gloves.

Finally she pulled herself together, "Ok" she thought determinedly "I will go and tell Sonic" she took a deep breath and walked out of her hut "He needs to know! I don't know how hw will react when I tell him! Oh God please!" he thought "let it be ok!", she then began to walk towards the Ring Pool. As she walked there she passed Sally's old hut, some flowers and wreaths were still there from the funeral two weeks ago, some of the old ones had withered but no-one had wanted to take them away, and there were some fresh flowers that had been put there.

Amy carried on walking until she got to the Ring Pool, when she got there she saw Sonic sitting there on the log, Amy walked over to him, when she sat down next to him, Sonic turned and embraced her. "Amy" he said nuzzling her gently, "are you ok Sonic?" asked Amy. "Yeah sure" said Sonic "I'm always ok around you" he stroked her quills, Amy smiled.

"Sonic" she said quietly "there's something you need to know…well I wasn't sure, but I…I just had to check" Sonic's eyes went wide in a panic, "What is it?" he asked. "Amy placed one hand on her stomach, "I…I…I am with child" she said. Sonic stared at her for a long time, his heart caught in his throat; he leaned on the log trying to catch his breath after taking in the news.

"I…I'm gonna be a father?" he asked looking up at Amy, he was really breathing heavily and one hand was on his chest. Amy nodded, "no, oh God" she thought, she felt her heart leap to her throat. "I've scared him!" "I…I haven't scared you Sonic?" said Amy "I know that you still miss Sally and Alyssa, but…are you…ok?" Sonic looked up at Amy, he placed his hands on her face.

"Is…is this true?" he demanded, Amy nodded, she felt tears welling in her eyes, "I told Julie-Su and she took me to see Dr Quack, and he examined me, and it turns out, I am pregnant" she looked up at Sonic who was still looking shell shocked and she began to panic

Finally Sonic spoke in a broken tone, "That's…That's wonderful!" he said, his voice breaking with emotion, tears welling in his eyes. He grabbed Amy and embraced her. Amy began crying, "It's what you've always wanted" she said. Sonic held her close crying, "Sonic…" she said stroking his quills, "you're crying!" Sonic embraced her tightly "tears of joy" he whimpered, She then looked solemn "what will we do? I am still young and Julie-Su said the same", Sonic stroked her face.

"I will look after you Amy" he said "I promise you!" he held her close, "I will look after you with my life" Amy pulled him closer to her. "Sally would have wanted this" said Amy, "I won't let you down Sally" Amy whispered in her head "I will keep Sonic happy, and his heart will fully heal, and then you can finally rest in peace"

Not far away Julie-Su was watching from behind a tree with Knuckles, "I knew it would be ok Knuckles" she said "I knew that everything would be fine" Knuckles wrapped his arms around Julie-Su's waist and nuzzled the back of her neck. "I hope that Sonic's heart will heal Julie" he said "I just hope that he is not rushing into this relationship, just to heal his pain" "I hope so too Knuckles" said Julie-Su.

Later that evening Sonic lay with Amy stroking her stomach, "it's what I've always wanted Amy" whispered Sonic, he ran his fingers over her stomach, even though it hadn't gotten any bigger, he knew there was life in there growing, it was him and Amy combined.

"Julie said she would stick by me Sonic" said Amy "she even said that she would help me set up the babies room when we were ready" Sonic smiled, "Julie has always cared for you Amy" he said with a smile. "She would do anything to help you" Amy smiled. Sonic then moved up and held Amy close to him, resting her head on his chest; they soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

"SONIC!" a voice screamed, Sonic could hear it, he then saw Amy's face, "SONIC HELP ME!" the tearful pained face of Amy appeared in his head, she was in the hospital, he then heard the sound of babies crying, and he realised that she was giving birth. "SONIC! HELP ME!" Amy's screams filled his ears, then suddenly she went motionless.

"NOOO!" Sonic screamed, he sat up drenched in sweat, he looked across to Amy who lay there peacefully, Sonic sat on the edge of Amy's bed and put his head in his hands and began to weep uncontrollably. It was such a gruesome image; "no!" he thought to himself unable to control his weeping, "I cannot let it happen again!"

He stood up and pulled on his blue jeans and red and white sneakers, he turned to look back at Amy who continued to sleep peacefully, he turned away "no!" he thought "I can't! I won't!" he walked towards the door and opened it, the cool breeze blew through his quills and cooled his hot body down.

Wiping his tears he looked across to Amy, "I'm sorry" he thought "I was so happy at first…" he trailed off and stepped outside into the porch, "I'm so sorry" he thought again, "but I can't go through the pain of losing someone again! I'm sorry" he revved up his feet and took off in a blue flash towards the Great Forest.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**

The next morning, Amy awoke to the morning sun shining in her eyes, she rolled over to snuggle with Sonic until she realised that he wasn't there, she felt around feeling for him, but he wasn't there.

"Sonic?" she called, she looked around, but he was nowhere in the room, "oh God! Sonic!" she got out of bed and pulled on her red dress and ran her fingers through her quills. She then walked out of her hut looking around. "Sonic!" she called, "Sonic!" she shouted.

She then began to run all over Knothole, she saw Tails sitting on the steps of his hut; "Tails!" she called, Tails looked up, "have you seen Sonic?" Tails shook his head, Amy then ran towards the Ring Pool, thinking Sonic would be there. She arrived at the statue looking for Sonic.

When she got there Sonic was nowhere to be seen, "Sonic!" she shouted "where are you Sonic!?!" she ran around frantic, her tears began to flow heavily, "oh Sonic" she cried "where are you?" she was so busy running and running about she went crash into someone coming towards her.

"AMY!" said a serious female voice, Amy looked up to see Julie-Su, "Oh Julie!" she cried "I can't find him! He's gone! Where did he go?" she was talking so fast Julie-Su could hardly understand a word. "What!" said Julie-Su "what is it? Slow down Amy" she grabbed Amy's shoulders and shook her.

"I can't find Sonic!" Amy wept, "He's disappeared!" Julie-Su's eyes went wide, "what!" she cried "Sonic's gone!" she looked up, "I'll get Knuckles, Uncle Chuck, Bunnie, Antonie and Rotor" she cried "stay here Amy!". She let go of Amy and ran to find Knuckles, as she ran, thoughts began to litter through her head, "oh Sonic!" she thought "why did you leave Amy like this?"

She ran into her hut and found Knuckles making the bed, "Knuckles!" she screamed "Whoa Julie!" cried Knuckles "what is it? What's wrong!" he ran over to her, "what is it?", "Sonic's gone!" said Julie-Su "he's disappeared from Knothole!" "Oh shit!" cried Knuckles "call the others!" he said. Julie-Su nodded and ran to find Bunnie, Uncle Chuck, Antonie and Rotor for their help.

Soon they were all gathered by the Ring Pool, Amy was crying her eyes out, Julie-Su was trying to comfort her and Knuckles and Antonie were trying to calm Bunnie down who was screaming at Amy.

"You stupid girl!" Bunnie screamed at Amy "first you're stupid enough to get yourself pregnant! And now Sonic's gone missing, you little bitch! You put him up to this! He's hurting enough over Sally girl's death! And you moved on him!" "BUNNIE!" cried Uncle Chuck. "She always had a crush on Sugahog!" shouted Bunnie "she doesn't care about Sonic, all she cares about is having him to herself, she was always jealous of Sally girl!"

Julie-Su hugged Amy and began to rock her to shush her cries, "Bunnie!" she said "Amy didn't know any of this was going to happen! how dare you say things like that!" "Bunnie!" cried Antoine "you don't know what you're saying! Your rage is blinding you!" Julie-Su then spoke "you are just still upset of Sally's death, and you're worried about Amy and you are also scared for Sonic because he is missing!"

"Look everyone!" shouted Uncle Chuck "can we all calm down! We're not helping Amy's situation here and we'll never able to think straight if we all scream at each other!" Julie-Su nodded "Precisely!" she said "thank you Uncle Chuck!" she loosened her grip on the sobbing Amy Rose and looked up at the other Freedom Fighters.

"Look everyone, let's think here! Where would he go?" Knuckles wrung his hands, "Robotropolis" he said; everyone's eyes went wide "he wouldn't!" cried Bunnie "not by himself!" Knuckles nodded. "We have to find him!" said Antoine. "Well I'm not going there!" said Uncle Chuck.

Everyone looked at him "I'm still robotizised, even if I still have my free will" Julie-Su then understood, "I see what you mean Uncle Chuck, maybe you should stay here with Amy, and comfort her, you are Sonic's next of kin" she said. Uncle Chuck nodded "I'm so fearful for Sonic" he said "but if I come to Robotropolis, Robotnik will tear me to metal shreds and leave me to rot with all the other mistreated robot slaves, and I cannot let Sonic go through the agony of losing me as well as his lover and daughter"

Julie-Su nodded, "thank you Uncle Chuck" she stood up and turned to the others, as she did Uncle Chuck took her place next to Amy and put his arms around her to comfort her. "Ok" Julie-Su said firmly, "we will have to go to Robotropolis together to see if we can find Sonic"

The others nodded agreeing with her, "Ok, let's go!" said Julie-Su; she turned to Uncle Chuck "Look after Amy Uncle Chuck" she said, she then knelt down to Amy's level and took her hand, "I promise we will find Sonic" she said soothingly, "ok" said Amy with a sob, her lips quivered as she tried to stop crying. "Don't worry" said Julie-Su "Uncle Chuck will look after you"

She stood up and turned to the others, "come on" she said, Knuckles cracked his fists and his eyes flashed "if I see that God damn fucker Robotnik I will pound in his evil flesh!" he snarled. Julie-Su placed her hand on his large paw. The others then began to follow them out of Knothole.

As Amy watched them, she broke down in tears and clutched onto Uncle Chuck, "Please!" she wept, "please let Sonic be ok" she held Uncle Chuck and he hugged her "It's ok dear Amy" he whispered "It's ok to be ok sweetheart" he held her close and rocked her gently to shush her cries.

Meanwhile Julie-Su and the other freedom fighters were running towards Robotropolis, "I hope Sonic hasn't done anything foolish!" said Rotor breathlessly, Knuckles clenched his fists, "when I get my hands on that hedgehog!" he snarled.

"Knuckles!" said Julie-Su, "how could he run away like that? That bastard of a hedgehog! Who does he think he is? Leaving Amy like that? She's so young and vulnerable! And pregnant! With his child!" "Knuckles!" said Julie-Su, "we…we mustn't jump to conclusions!"

Bunnie too was flexing her metal hand angrily, "Still Julie!" she growled "Sugahog shouldn't have run off like that and made Amy so scared!" "You've had a change of tone Rabbot!" said Julie-Su shaking her dreadlocks. Rotor then knelt on the ground, "here's Sonic's trail!" he said running his fingers over some disturbed earth.

"Does it lead to Robotropolis?" said Antonie in a shaky voice, Rotor looked up "afraid so" he said, he stood up and began to walk towards the direction of the city that was once their home before Robotnik took it over. Julie-Su and Bunnie went pale and Knuckles got even more angry "What is he planning to do this time?" he shouted with complete fury "he's gonna get himself killed! he's not in a fit state to face Robotnik!" "Well let's go!" said Bunnie breaking into a run, her metal feet making shuddering vibrations across the ground. As she ran the others ran after her. "Oh I hope we're not too late!" cried Julie-Su.

When they reached Robotropolis, they went to look around for Sonic, as well as looking for him they looked around in case any swatbots came out. Knuckles lead the way holding his fists up to the level of his eye.

"Where is that damn hedgehog?" he snarled, "he's gonna get some serious bashing from me!" "Knuckles! Please!" said Julie-Su, placing her hand on his shoulder. Knuckles walked further into the city and watched out for swatbots, the others followed closely behind. "Look!" cried Antonie; he pointed in front of Knuckles. Knuckles looked up and he saw a whole group of swat-bots standing in a line pointing their guns at something…or someone.

Bunnie and Julie-Su then had a look, and she gasped putting a hand to her mouth "oh my God!" they cried, she saw that between the swat-bots it was non other than Sonic; he was backed against the wall with all the swat-bots guns pointing at him, ready to fire. "End of the Line Rodent!" said a deep voice in the air, the voice they all feared. Sonic opened up his arms. Lifted his head and closed his eyes waiting for the swat-bots to fire at him.

**So is this the end of the line? or will Knuckles, Julie-Su and the other freedom fighters save Sonic**** from a grim fate? Find out in the next chapter! Don't miss it!**

**With love from your dark and twisted hostess**

**Bloodrayne666**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"End of the Line Rodent!" Robotniks voice echoed through the air, Sonic looked at the swat-bots and a few drops of sweat ran down his face, he couldn't run because there were so many swat-bots that would take him down before he could even move. There was no escape! He was truly going to die. Then the image of Amy suffering in labour came back to him and tears welled in his eyes.

He closed his eyes, "At least I will be with Sally and Alyssa" he thought bitterly, he opened up his arms, "I'm so sorry Amy" he thought "I guess I wasn't ready to move on, my heart will just never heal" he could picture her heartbroken face, then he saw the other freedom fighters all mourning as he was carried in his funeral casket to be buried alongside Sally and Alyssa.

Then there was a gunshot, Sonic had waited for it…he had waited for it, so his everlasting pain would end…But nothing happened, he opened his eyes, and he saw Knuckles, Julie-Su, Antonie, Bunnie and Rotor all fighting the swatbots. Julie-Su was firing her gun at all the swat-bots feet making them fall to the ground.

"Sonic!" screamed Knuckles "run!" Sonic looked at them "why should I run?" he said quietly "Sonic!" screamed Knuckles, his violet eyes flashing "run now! Get out of here now!" Sonic looked again at Knuckles and then looked at the floor. "Please Sonic!" screamed Julie-Su's voice "please we beg you! Get out of here!"

Bunnie ran over to him, "Sonic!" she screamed "Sugahog!" she grabbed him by her robotic hand "we have to go!" Sonic shook his head, "there's nothing left for me Bunnie!" he said sadly "please Sugahog!" Bunnie screamed beginning to weep. She tried to pull him away from the wall but he wouldn't budge.

Knuckles then ran over, "come on! You damn hedgehog!" he shouted "stop being so stupid!" he grabbed Sonic by the wrist and wrenched him away from the wall, "Now!" he shouted "back to Knothole! Let's go!" he pulled a power ring out of his jacket and powered it up, "let's go!" he screamed.

"NOO!" shouted Robotniks voice in the air "you let them go!" Knuckles then began running; the others grabbed him and Bunnie and began to get pulled along by the power of the ring. They ran through the robotic city until they finally reached the outskirts.

They never stopped running until they got to Knothole, when they arrived, some of the freedom fighters stopped at stared as they came back with Sonic who stood with his head down and his ears and quills flopped down.

Amy and Uncle Chuck were amongst them, "Oh Sonic!" cried Amy running towards him, Sonic looked up at her, then he suddenly collapsed and lay motionless on the floor. "Sonic!" cried Knuckles, dropping by his side. He touched his friend's head, which felt surprisingly warm.

Uncle Chuck then ran over, "what's wrong with him!?!" he demanded dropping by his nephew's head and placing his head on his lap. Sonic's eyes were closed and he was sweating. "He's still breathing" said Knuckles, "let's get him to his hut" he lifted the fallen hedgehog into his arms with the help of Uncle Chuck and carried him to his hut.

Amy fell against Julie-Su sobbing, "What's happened to him Julie?" she wept, "I…I…I don't know Amy" whispered Julie-Su watching her lover and Uncle Chuck carry the hedgehog to his hut. Bunnie looked at Sonic and then at Amy. Bunnie shook her head "I don't know what's gotten into Sugahog" she said in a worried tone. She then looked at Amy who was whimpering and crying in Julie-Su's arms.

Julie-Su looked up at Bunnie, "I don't know either" she said "but we have to be there for them both!" she stroked Amy's quills and rocked her gently to shush her cries, "we must make sure that they are both ok" Bunnie agreed, she leaned down to their level and reached out her robotic hand to stroke Amy's quills.

"Amy" she said soothingly, Amy looked up from Julie-Su's chest and looked at the Rabbot, "I'm sorry I was hard on you this morning" she said "you didn't deserve it" Amy nodded; her eyes were red and swollen from crying. She burrowed her face back in Julie-Su's chest and continued crying.

In Sonic's hut Knuckles had lain Sonic on his bed, Sonic slowly opened his eyes and saw Knuckles and Uncle Chuck looking down at him, "Knuckles?" he said "Uncle Chuck? Where am I?" Uncle Chuck stroked his face.

"You're home" he said "and you're safe" he looked at his son in the eyes, "what you did today was really dumb, nephew" he said "why did you run away from Amy like that and put yourself in harm's way when you weren't well enough" Sonic looked up at the ceiling, "Why did you leave a naïve innocent girl like Amy like that?!?" demanded Knuckles angrily.

Sonic looked up at the ceiling again and tears began to appear in his eyes, "I had a vision" he whispered "last night" he continued to stare at the ceiling, "I saw Amy" "what about her Sonic" said Uncle Chuck, "I saw her…she was…" Sonic began to sob; he sat up and hugged himself tightly.

"I…" he stammered "I…I saw her…giving birth…to my child…and" he could hardly talk as he was shaking and sobbing so much, Uncle Chuck put his arms around him and held him close. "Shh" he said soothingly "shh" Sonic looked up at his uncle again, "she…she was…suffering…" he said.

Knuckles's eyes widened "she was screaming at me to help her…" Sonic wept "she was suffering the same fate as Sally!" he couldn't talk anymore, he burst in a fit of uncontrollable sobs, "Sonic…" began Knuckles. Uncle Chuck shook his head, "go and find Julie-Su and the girls and tell them what's going on and fetch Dr Quack as well!" Knuckles nodded and ran out of the hut.

Later the girls and Knuckles were waiting outside Sonic's hut as Dr Quack was examining Sonic with Uncle Chuck, "he's suffering from major depression Sir Charles" he said placing a wet towel over the blue hyperventilating hedgehog's forehead, "my guess is that he's worried that the same thing that happened to Sally will happen to Amy, and it's eating away at him"

Uncle Chuck looked worried, "he will be ok though won't he?" he said, Dr Quack looked worried too, "I'm not sure Sir Charles, but he's not in a fit state to fight or do anything, but we need to keep an eye on him" Uncle Chuck nodded understanding him. "I will keep an eye on him Sir Charles to make sure he's not suffering from anything else, and I will see what else I can do to help him"

"I'll stay with him tonight" said Uncle Chuck, "very wise Sir Charles" said Dr Quack, "and let me know if anything else happens" Uncle Chuck nodded "yes Doctor" he said. He sat next to his nephew's head and continued to stroke the soft blue fur on his head.

After Dr Quack left, Amy came in to see Sonic, Amy ran over to his bed and collapsed onto him crying, "Sonic!" she screamed with relief and anger "why Sonic! Why! Why! Why!" Sonic sat up and threw his arms around Amy sobbing, "I'm sorry Amy!" he sobbed "I'm really sorry!"

"So you should be!" cried Amy "why did you do that!" Sonic pulled away from Amy "I saw a vision Amy!" he said in a frightened voice "I saw you! You were giving birth! And you suffered the same fate as Sally!" "Oh Sonic!" cried Amy, she held him close "you're so stupid Sonic!" she held him close to her and sobbed.

"I couldn't bear it Amy!" Sobbed Sonic "if it should happen again, like it happened to my poor Sally…I couldn't face it!" Amy cuddled him "Sonic" she said, her voice softening, "I'm not going to die in Childbirth" she took his hand and placed it on her stomach, "I promise I will live" she nuzzled his head.

Sonic's sobbing slowly began to soften, he then began to breath slowly, Amy saw that he had calmed down, she lay him back on his bed and began to stroke his hand, Uncle Chuck placed his hand on her shoulder, "we must make sure he doesn't do anything else foolish Amy" he said.

Amy agreed, "we'll both watch him" she said "I keep comforting him, and I promise I will stay alive for him, for my child, his child" she stroked her stomach and looked back at Sonic, "I promise you" she thought "I promised you and I promised Sally, I will heal your heart, whatever it takes, you will be happy again"

**Sorry friends! I hope the previous chapter didn't worry you too much! Of course I was going to let Sonic live! ****Until next time, enjoy and please tell me what you think!**

**With ****Love and darkest wishes **

**Bloodrayne666**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Over the next few days, Sonic stayed in his hut, always watched closely by Amy and Uncle Chuck. Every day Amy would talk to him, reassuring him that she and the baby were ok. She would then take him to the Ring Pool and to Sally and Alyssa's burial ground and remind him of the promise he made to Sally that he had to stay strong for the Freedom Fighters.

Knuckles had taken over Sonic's role as leader of the Freedom fighters with the help of Julie-Su, Bunnie was really freaking out about Sonic's condition, she was so worried she would wake up in the middle of the night and go to Sonic's hut to make sure he was still there and Antonie would keep having to tell her to calm down because Amy and Uncle Chuck were there watching over him.

One night Amy was sitting by Sonic's bedside watching him sleep, she looked at his anti-depressants on the side table; Dr Quack had given them to him to help him cope and sleep.

As Amy continued to stroke Sonic's hand and kiss him several times on the forehead she suddenly felt a breeze on the back of her neck, she froze; her fur began to stand on end. Then the candle that was on Sonic's side table began to flicker a little bit. Amy looked around; then the candle went out filling the hut in darkness.

Amy's heart leapt to her throat, she squeezed Sonic's hand, then she felt the cold hit her, she could see her breath come out like a mist. She then heard a voice, "Amy" Amy turned around, she then nearly screamed when she saw the ghost of Sally sitting at Sonic's table, cradling baby Alyssa who was sleeping in her arms.

"I never thought it would come to this" Sally sighed as tears rolled down her cheeks, Amy walked over to her "Sally?" Sally looked up; her auburn hair fell over her red watery eyes, "I didn't know it would come to this" Sally whispered again, "why did it happen? Why did he do that?"

Amy felt tears run down her face, "I'm so sorry Sally" she whispered, "I'm failing you" she buried her face in her hands and sobbed quietly, Sally stood up from the sofa and walked over to Sonic's bed, she then began to stroke Sonic's head, "he's still suffering" she whispered.

Amy looked up, "he tried to kill himself Sally" she whimpered, Sally bowed her head and more tears ran down her face; "why did you Sonic?" Sally whispered, "Why did you do such a foolish thing?" she stared at Sonic's serene face. Then there was a tiny whimper coming from Alyssa.

Amy looked at Alyssa who had awoke from her slumber and began to cry, Sally began to rock her and sooth her to quieten the child, "shh" she whispered "shh darling" she said soothingly. Amy looked at Sally, "what is wrong with Sonic?" she questioned. Sally looked at Sonic and then back at Amy.

"As Dr Quack said Amy" said Sally "he is suffering major depression, he is fearful of you" "what?" said Amy, "after the nightmare he had of you dying in childbirth, he believes that history will repeat itself" Amy began to get frightened, she began to stroke her stomach.

"Will it happen to me Sally?" she asked in a worried voice, Sally looked at Amy "I cannot tell you that Amy" she whispered, she reached out and touched Amy's stomach, "you have to find out for yourself", Amy shuddered at Sally's touch, "You are only three weeks pregnant Amy, you still have a long time to go" she stood back and stared at Sonic again.

"But I worry about Sonic" Sally whispered, "After what he did, he is just fearful of being heartbroken again, you must reassure him that you will be there for him" Amy nodded, "I understand Sally" she whispered, she touched Sonic's hand. "Remember Amy" said Sally "look after Sonic and comfort him, you have a little life in you, protect it and keep it safe"

Amy nodded, "I understand" she whispered, then Sally began to slowly move away from Sonic's bed and back into the wall, "Please" she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks, "make sure Sonic's ok, and that his pain heals" Amy nodded and squeezed Sonic's hand. "I won't let you down Sally" she whispered.

Then Sally vanished into the darkness, the cold air began to warm up again and the candle's re-lit. Amy looked around and then sat down on her chair and continued to stroke Sonic's hand. Just then she heard a knock at the door. "Amy?" Amy's heart leapt to her throat; "yes?" she said breathlessly "yes?" she called.

Then Uncle Chuck came through the door, "are you ok Amy?" Amy nodded, "how is he?" he asked mentioning Sonic, Amy nodded, "he's sleeping ok" she said. She yawned "you're tired Amy" said Uncle Chuck, "you should go and get some sleep" Amy nodded "thank you Chuck" she said. She stood up and left Sonic and Uncle Chuck alone.

After a couple of months passed, Amy's bump was starting to get bigger, and she was in more need of rest during the day, Sonic was back on his feet, but Uncle Chuck was still worried about him and made him promise not to go to Robotropolis again.

"You really did a very stupid thing back there nephew" said Uncle Chuck as Sonic stared at the Ring Pool, "you can't leave Amy like that whilst she's pregnant! And imagine how I would feel if you were killed!" Sonic said nothing, "Sonic!" said Uncle Chuck "you're very precious to me! Ever since you were born, you have been the most precious thing to me"

Sonic looked up at his Uncle, "Amy needs you Sonic" said Uncle Chuck, "we all need you" he put his arm around Sonic's shoulders, "but then why didn't you come and find me at Robotropolis?" demanded Sonic, "I had to take care of Amy Sonic" said Uncle Chuck, "and I did it for you!" "What?" said Sonic "I stayed because if I was killed it would hurt you so bad, I couldn't let you be more heartbroken, I told Bunnie and Julie-Su before all they went to find you"

Sonic shook his head, "and Sonic…" said Uncle Chuck, "I do have a few questions to ask you", Sonic turned to look at his Uncle, "I believe you did rush into this relationship too fast" Sonic looked at the ground, his eyes began to fill with tears again, "I was scared Uncle Chuck" he said "after that nightmare, I got scared again" he pulled his knees up to his chest and began to cry more.

"I needed comfort" said Sonic "I wanted someone to hold onto" he looked up at Uncle Chuck again, "I was so alone when Sally died, I needed someone to lean on, someone who would love me, and I loved" Uncle Chuck sighed "Sonic…" he said "you do have another chance at life, but I fear you have moved on when you weren't ready, you thought you were and you are not…"

His Uncle shook his head again, "But…you have impregnated Amy, and now she needs you" Sonic nodded, "I'm just afraid Uncle Chuck" Sonic said loudly, "I just can't go through losing somebody again! It's too painful! I want nothing more in this world but for Amy to be alive with me and this child she is carrying! my child!"

Meanwhile Amy was laying on her bed resting whilst Julie-Su was sitting with her talking to her, Julie-Su smiled down at Amy, "the bump is beginning to show" she said placing her hand gently on her stomach.

Amy smiled at Julie-Su, "I can't wait until the child is born" she whispered; her smile then faded, "I just hope Sonic will be ok" she remembered the encounter with Sally's ghost. "He may feel afraid Amy" said Julie-Su "but you must remember, he loves you, you were so good and comforting to Sonic, he is grateful to you, he is afraid of losing you"

Amy nodded, "I understand Julie" she said "when our child comes out, they will be the happiest child on Mobius" "what if the child is a boy?" asked Julie-Su "I dunno" said Amy, "I haven't really thought of any names" she stretched her arms. Julie-Su smiled "I think you need to get some rest Amy" said Julie-Su, she stood up and began to walk towards the door.

"Will you be ok Amy?" she asked as she opened the door, Amy nodded, "yes Julie" she whispered as she slowly began to close her eyes and stroke her stomach gently. Julie-Su smiled and walked out of the door letting it click shut behind her, leaving Amy to rest.


	16. Chapter 16

**In this chapter we learn a little about Sonic and Amy's lives**** as they spend some time together. (I did try to make it as close to the truth as possible by researching, I managed to get Sonic's past ok, but I made up some of Amy's so don't criticise me!)**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

The next morning, Amy awoke to see a blue hedgehog looking at her, "Sonic?" she said with a whisper rubbing her eyes, "hi Amy" said Sonic brushing a quill off her face. "What are you doing here?" asked Amy "I came to see you" said Sonic "and to say that I'm sorry I that frightened you"

Amy looked away from him "so you should" she said, "look Amy" said Sonic, "I was scared, I don't think I was ready to move on" Amy sat up and tears emerged in her eyes, "you should have thought about that before we slept with each other" she said in a broken voice "now I'm carrying your child!"

Sonic bowed his head, "Amy" he said "I want nothing more in this world than our child, but until our child is born; we should spend more time with each other", Amy looked up at Sonic, "we should go somewhere, somewhere where we can talk and reflect, I need to... I need to tell you many things"

Amy looked up at Sonic, her eyes still watery, "Sonic..." she whispered very queitly, Sonic wrapped his arms around Amy, "listen Amy" said Sonic "come with me to the oak tree on the hill, it's where Sally and I used to go when she…she was pregnant with my daughter"

Sonic bit his lip trying not to cry, every-time Sally and Alyssa came to his head he could feel his emotions strangling him at the throat, he helped Amy off the bed, "come" he said, he lead her outside of the hut and out into the Village of Knothole. Amy didn't hesitate, he then scooped Amy into his arms and began to run up towards the hill where the oak was.

As Amy held onto Sonic she felt the wind through her quills and in her ears, she clung onto Sonic and closed her eyes, soon they arrived at the Oak tree, Sonic set her down gently and sat down under the tree. Amy looked at the horizon at the beautiful countryside.

"I hope that I will defeat and kill Robotnik before he even has a chance to hurt any of this beautiful wildlife" Sonic whispered as he stared at the horizon around him. He sat down and leaned against the trunk of the tree. Amy shuffled over to him and leaned on him.

"This was one of me and Sally's favourite places to sit and reflect" said Sonic, he stroked Amy's quills "I would sit here and stroke her hair whilst she would talk to me" Amy nuzzled Sonic's chest, "I've always wanted to ask you about your life Sonic" she said.

"My life…" whispered Sonic, "tell me…" said Amy "I feel that even though we have slept with each other and I'm having your child, I do not know you in real depth, I may know you well, but there are some things Sally knew about you that I do not, I feel like a real jerk!" Sonic looked up at the sun, "my life…" he whispered "has always been weird in a way, but traumatised…" Amy pricked up her ears to listen.

Sonic began to speak"I was born during the reign of King Maximillian Acorn, in Mobotropolis, the capital of the sovereign Kingdom of Acorn. My father, Jules Hedgehog, was a soldier in the Great War between Mobians and Overlanders. My mother, Bernadette Hedgehog, although everyone called her Bernie for short, raised me for some time with the aid of her brother in law, Jules' brother Sir Charles Hedgehog or Uncle Chuck as I call him. The peaceful life I shared with my parents was cut short when Robotnik used Uncle Chuck's Roboticizer machine to turn them into robot slaves"

Sonic then felt tears well in his eyes, "I remember it like yesterday" he squeezed his eyes shut, he could see the fresh memory of him having to watch as his beloved uncle was robotized in front of him. He clenched his fist, "since then, even though I've managed to retain my Uncle's free will, I have sworn revenge on Robotnik"

Amy placed her hand on his, she whispered "it must have been terrible for you Sonic" she whispered, she nuzzled his chest; Sonic continued to stroke her quills. "After my uncle and parents were robotized along with many of my friend's families, I sore an oath, along with Sally and the other freedom fighters that I would keep everyone safe from harm, and not let them suffer the same fate; I would give my life to protect them"

Amy looked at the horizon ahead of them, "I don't remember much of my childhood" she said, "When I was a little girl, I can remember being sent to Knothole by my Cousin Rob O' the Hedge when things were getting tough in our homeland of Mercia, I don't remember much of my family, my mother died just after I was born, and I never knew my father"

She then felt tears welling in my eyes, "When I asked about who my parents were when I was four, I was told that my mother was raped by an Overlander during the Great War, she decided to keep me and gave birth to me despite being traumitised by the ordeal, but she died shortly after I was born and was I then brought up by foster parents, they were the ones who told me about my family I never knew"

She took a breath holding back her tears "Then when I was six, my cousin sent me to Knothole where I of course met you Sonic, and was brought up by the older Freedom Fighters, but then several months after I came to Knothole, news came from my homeland saying that my cousin was killed in battle against Robotnik when he sent his Swat-bots to destroy it, I was distraught, especially as he was the last member of my family"

Sonic's eyes widened "so you're traumitised yourself!" he exclaimed, Amy nodded, tears then began to roll down her cheeks, "After hearing about his death, I never cried so much in my life, for a long time I was mourning over his death, and I swore that I would fight against Robotnik and avenge the death of my family and destruction of my homeland"

Sonic held her close "looks like we both have a story to tell" he said as he nuzzled the top of her head, "we have both suffered our traumas, some worse than others, and we can understand the other's pain, yet you haven't suffered as much pain as me" "Sonic..." said Amy.

Sonic let out a choked gasp "I've lost my parents to the Roboticizer, then I was forced to watch my uncle get turned into a robot slave by his own creation, then I lost my beloved Sally and Alyssa..." Amy looked up at his trying to hold in his tears. She sat up and pulled him towards her; Sonic wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Little did they know that they were being watched…

In Robotropolis, Dr Robotnik was watching Sonic and Amy through a camera powered by Snively who was working on the computer that powered the camera, which sat in the oak tree.

He had powered the robot camera to fly to the safe lands where Sonic was, because he had noticed that Sonic was not taking part in any of the battles, he had been demanded to know where the Rodent was and now he knew. His anger and frustration had melted away when he realised.

"Ah so that's where the rodent has been!" he said "the hedgehog has been caring for his pregnant Amy sir" said Snively, Robotnik then looked at Snively, "and according to what they have been saying sir" continued Snively, "he lost Sally Acorn and his little bastard child in childbirth, and it broke him, and now with Amy impregnated, he is terrified that he too will lose her the way he lost his beloved princess"

Just then Robotnik smiled, a cruel, cold smile, it chilled Snively to the marrow of his bones, "so that's why the rodent decided to give himself up when the Swat-bots surrounded him, that's why he let the swat-bots take him! Before those damned Echidna's and other bastards appeared and saved his ass!"

Robotnik then turned to look at the camera, "ah!" he said "the perfect plan!" "And what may I ask that be sir?" said Snively curious. "When his little lady is near to having her child, you will kidnap her and bring her here, knowing that the Rodent will come for her" said Robotnik.

"Yes sir" said Robotnik, "we will then bring her to the Roboticizer, but I plan not to Roboticiz her, instead…" he waited, Snively leaned forward eagerly "I will KILL HER!" Snively's eyes went wide "I will kill her and her child! Then Sonic will break! Then I will finally have my paws on him, then I too will ease his pain…" he clenched his metal fist. "Wonderful idea sir!" said Snively with an evil smirk.

"Look out Sonic!" snarled Robotnik looking at the scene of the two hedgehogs embracing each other and crying, "I will break you, and you will be remembered forever as the one who was too late to save the girl and the unborn child, and how you died in the process" he then began to laugh loudly, his laugh echoed all around the area.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

A month past, it was night-time in Knothole and Sonic and Amy were sitting in Sonic's hut eating a meal which Sonic had prepared for Amy. Sonic slowly ate his meal whilst he gazed at the pink hedgehog opposite him.

The hut was lit by candle-light and the full moon shone through the window, Amy smiled as she looked up from her food, "this is very nice Sonic" she whispered Sonic smiled "thanks Amy" he said "I thought you would enjoy this". Amy then felt a slight pain in her stomach, she smiled again.

"What is it?" asked Sonic, "the baby" said Amy "I…I think it kicked me" she leaned back on her chair, and smiled down at her bump that was getting quite large. Sonic got up from his chair smiling and walked over to Amy, "Amy" he whispered kneeling down to her and laying his ear against her stomach, "I want nothing more in this world than to have our child be healthy and happy in life"

"I believe I am ready to be a mother" said Amy, "over the past couple of months Mina Mongoose and Julie-Su have been helping me prepare for when I finally bring my baby into this world" She placed her hand on Sonic's, "they taught me how to change nappies and also how to hold a child and how to feed, they let me use a life-like doll to practice"

"I see Mina every day for a couple of hours to have lessons in looking after children" said Amy "and after these lessons and everything, I feel ready to take on the challenges" she smiled at Sonic. Sonic looked up at Amy, "Uncle Chuck said that I moved on too quickly when I wasn't ready, and he says that I shouldn't go to Robotropolis if I feel that way, but I should be ready to face Ro-Butt-Nik **(Amy giggled at the nickname)** again!" he too laughed.

Amy nodded, Sonic then began to stroke her stomach and kiss it, "please" he whispered "please come out ok", he clasped his hands around Amy's body, Amy wrapped her arms around him and kissed the top of his head. "Tell me Amy" he said "is the child ok?"

"It is!" said Amy hugging him tight "what if it's a boy?" asked Sonic "he will be strong and handsome, and grow to be a fearless and great warrior like you my love" "and if it's a girl?" said Sonic pressing his head harder against Amy's stomach feeling for the child, "she will be our little angel" said Amy.

"She will be beautiful and innocent like you Amy" said Sonic, he looked up at Amy and stood up, then wrapped his arms around her, "Amy…" he whispered, his eyes burning with love "please, say you'll never leave me" "I will never leave you Sonic" said Amy nuzzling his muzzle, "promise me Amy" said Sonic pulling her closer to him, "tell me you will live through childbirth, I cannot bear see you suffer!"

"I will never leave you Sonic, I will never die in childbirth, I love you so much!" she hugged him tighter and kissed him, Sonic then pushed her onto the sofa and began to hug her more, "I will do anything!" he declared "what ever it takes, to make sure you live through this!" "we'll be together forever" said Amy, she then began to giggle as Sonic began to kiss down her neck playfully.

The next morning, Amy stood standing by Sally's statue stroking her stomach, "It's been five months almost six since you died Sally" said Amy, "we all still miss you, especially Sonic" she looked up at the shimmering leaves, then back at the statue.

Just then she heard a voice "Amy!" it was panicked and scared, Amy's heart leapt to her throat, she looked up at the statue and saw the eyes glowing blue, then the ghost of Sally and Alyssa appeared from the statue. Amy almost stumbled back. "Sally?!" she cried. Sally was looking terrified and Alyssa was crying her eyes out. "Oh Amy!" cried Sally, "You must stay where you are! You must not leave Knothole! for the sake of your child!" "WHAT!" cried Amy "what is it?"

"Robotnik" Sally cried, as soon as she said that Alyssa began to cry louder, "what about him?" cried Amy in a panic, Sally couldn't contain her fear and her hair began to flare up, "he knows that you are expecting Sonic's child and he plans to break Sonic again, by kidnapping you and murdering you! When you are close to having your child!"

"OH GOD!" cried Amy "He…he can't do that!" she clutched her stomach terrified, Sally's eyes flashed, "I cannot bear see Sonic broken if anything happens to Amy, you must stay in Knothole, no matter what!" Amy placed her hand on her stomach, "I will do anything to keep my child safe Sally" she said.

Sally then began to glow a little bit, "my anger towards Robotnik has grown stronger now, since I am not here to protect the freedom fighters, I feel so fearful for them, but especially for you, knowing that Robotnik has targeted you" Amy looked back at Knothole, "I know that Robotnik still doesn't know where Knothole is, but if I was to venture outside…"

"Amy!" cried Sally "you must stay in Knothole! to protect yourself and your life!" Amy looked up at Sally, "You have to warn the others about Robotniks plans!" "But how?" said Amy, "How can I tell them? How can I tell them I've been talking to you?" Sally sighed; Alyssa was still wailing loudly, she began to rock her to shush her.

"Shh Honey, shh, shh, mommy's here" she held Alyssa close to her and began to stroke her soft brown fur, "I have been watching you and Sonic all these weeks and months and I was so happy that Sonic has seemed to get over my death, he's not crying all the time and he is happy with you, but he still won't fully heal until his child is born, and you mustn't fall into Robotnik's hands"

Sally held Alyssa close to her, "I know Sonic has nightmares about you suffering, that is what is making him depressed, although after all these months he has moved on, he still has nightmares and fears for you because he loves you, and wants your child, you are his most precious treasure now"

Amy knelt on the floor, "I have promised you Sally" she said "I promised I would look after Sonic and I have, and I will never break that promise of having my baby and healing Sonic's heart" She looked up at Sally again "warn them Amy" she said, she began to fade looking over Amy's shoulder "warn them! Don't let you and your child be harmed, for Sonic's sake! for both your sakes" she looked back at Amy and then at her stomach.

Amy looked over her shoulder and saw a shadow on the grass, she turned to look at Sally and Alyssa, but they had gone. "Sal?" she called, "Amy!" a voice called, Amy looked over to see Julie-Su walking over to her, "are you ok?" Amy looked up at Julie-Su, "I'm fine Julie" she said breathlessly standing up carefully and walking over to Julie-Su.

"I've always been close to Julie-Su" Amy thought looking at the concerned looking echidna, "she was very kind to me teaching me all the skills in combat so I could help fight Robotnik, but I can't help wondering if she would believe me if I told her about Sally"

"You don't look fine!" said Julie-Su placing her hands on Amy's shoulders, Amy felt a bead of sweat run down the back of her head, "I must tell them!" she thought "Sally told me to!" she took in a deep breath. "Answer me Amy!" said Julie-Su in a demanding voice "tell me you're ok!" she was beginning to worry if Amy or the baby were not fine.

"NO!" cried Amy "Julie!" she grabbed the pink echidna by the shoulders in a pleading way "look you're not gonna believe this! I know I seem mad…!" Julie-Su raised her hand to stop Amy but Amy didn't stop. "…I know it's seems insane! But Sally…!" Julie-Su's jaw dropped, "what about her!" she demanded "I saw Sally!" Amy screamed "I've been seeing her in my hut and by the statue, she's been communicating with me from the other side!"

Julie-Su let go of Amy and began to stumble, "Julie!" said Amy, "Are you ok?" Julie-Su looked up at Amy, "It's true!" she shouted "I'm telling the truth Julie! I swear! She's been appearing to me and she's told me that Robotnik's planning to attack Sonic through me!"

Julie-Su still said nothing, she knelt on the floor letting out choked gasps of breath, "JULIE?" cried Amy, she ran to her side and tried to hold her up, Julie-Su clasped Amy tightly. "I…I…" she said, she looked up at Amy. "You have been communicating with Sally!"

Amy nodded, Julie-Su then went into deep thought, "I was told when I was a child about being able to communicate with the dead by the power if the chaos emeralds, and even though the master emerald, although Knuckles never tells me any of this. I have been told many things of communicating with the dead, what if Amy is right! oh my God! Sally!"

Julie-Su looked up at Amy with a serious look "I believe you Amy" she tried to say calmly "I trust you!" Amy's eyes widened "you do?" Julie-Su nodded, "on Angel Island when I was a child, my parents used to tell me that though the ancient powers of the Echidna Clan and through the power of the choas emeralds, we can communicate with the dead" Amy hugged Julie-Su.

"Sally's in-between two worlds!" said Amy breathlessly "she came to me a few nights after she died, she told me that she cannot rest until Sonic's heart has fully healed, she told me that Sonic is fearful of me suffering her and Alyssa's fate and she's now saying that Robotnik's after me! Just so he can break Sonic! He plans to wait until I'm nearing to giving birth and then he'll kidnap me and kill me! please! I can't let that happen! Julie!"

Julie-Su's eyes widened, she looked at Sally's Statue, "I promise you Sally" she thought determinedly "I will look after Amy and protect her at all costs, and I know the others will do the same" she looked at Amy "listen Amy" she said "after what you have told me, I will inform Knuckles, Bunnie and the others of the news…"

"How are you gonna do that?" asked Amy "I will tell them that I have received news from one of the scouts in the Great Forest, about the situation, I will say that the scout received the news from Robotropolis and we will do whatever possible to protect you and must sure that no harm will come to you" Amy threw her arms around Julie-Su again. "Thank you Julie!" she cried.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

That evening, Amy and Sonic were in Sonic's hut lying on the bed, Sonic was caressing Amy's stomach, he looked up and noticed Amy staring into Space with a worried look on her face.

"Sally said that Robotnik was going to wait until I'm near to giving birth to my child and then he'll kidnap me and kill me, and break Sonic" she stared out the window at the moon, "Julie-Su said she was going to tell the others, but I can't stop thinking, Robotnik is determined and he has never stopped trying to get to Sonic's heart to defeat him…"

"Amy?" then Sonic's voice brought her back down to earth, "are you ok?" Amy looked up at Sonic who moved up to her face, "you seem distant?" Amy smiled weakly "I'm fine" she said quietly "I'm just a little tired" Sonic smiled warmly, "you would be, carrying our child around" he ran his hand over her stomach.

Amy rested her head against Sonic's chest, "I'm so excited Sonic" she said "about when our baby finally arrives into this world" Sonic held her close, "I will protect both of you" he said kissing Amy's nose playfully, "I swear it" Amy stroked Sonic's face, "I know you will Sonic" she whispered with a smile.

Sonic then brought his lips to hers and began to kiss her whilst stroking her stomach, as they kissed Amy's thoughts then came back to her, "Julie told me not to tell Sonic because she was worried about his reaction, ever since he had that dream, he went crazy, she's right, I don't want him to worry or go crazy, but in my heart he should know, but I don't know how to tell him without worrying"

She then felt Sonic's hand gently caress her breast, she began to moan; then Sonic began to slide his hand under her black dress. She moaned louder, then Sonic began to lower the top of her dress so he could get to her breasts. Amy lowered the top of her dress and Sonic then began to kiss her collarbones.

Meanwhile, in Bunnie's hut Julie-Su was telling the others about what Amy had told her about the threat of Robotnik, Bunnie began to get worried "NO!" she cried "he can't do that!" "That bastard!" cried Antonie, "I can't believe that cruel so-of-a-bitch would do such a thing!" Uncle Chuck shouted with complete anger. "Robotnik will have no full bones when I'm done with him!" growled Knuckles.

"We must not let him get near Amy!" said Julie-Su, "when I questioned the scout when Robotnik wanted to attack he said that he planned to do it when Amy was nearing the end of her pregnancy when she's at her most vulnerable!" "What do we do Julie?" said Antonie nervously.

Julie-Su looked determined, "we protect Amy no matter what happens, I will inform the night-watchmen to guard the village with their lives! To not let anyone into Knothole that we do not know! Even a stranger will be taken in and questioned by us, in case they are a spy!"

The others agreed, "We will do whatever possible to make sure that Amy is safe!" said Uncle Chuck, "Ooohhh!" he clenched his metal fists in fury, "How dare that fat bastard even think doing such a cruel thing!" "I've seen it!" said Rotor "he'll take the thing you love the most and they use it against you!"

Knuckles flexed his hand, "I'll do whatever possible to protect Amy and her baby, after what happened to Sally! I refuse to see Sonic be broken again!" Julie-Su smiled at her lover, "thank you everyone" she said, "and if any of the swat-bots come into the areas of the forest, we destroy every one of them!"

"Perhaps some of us should keep an eye on the activity coming from Robotropolis" said Rotor, "what do you want us to do?" he looked at Julie-Su. Julie-Su looked out the window, "we should send some scouts to spy on the activity around Robotropolis, if there is any suspicion, we will be ready for that fat git!"

"Good idea Rotor" said Bunnie "good plan Julie" "I'll go" said Knuckles, "with some of the swiftest scouts, we'll watch for any activity and we'll report back with information" "Ok Knuckles" said Julie-Su, "in the meantime, we will make sure that Amy does not leave the Village until she has given birth, I will inform Dr Quack to come to the village and examine her" The others nodded.

Finally three months past, and Amy was getting close to the last month of her pregnancy. Dr Quack had paid a few visits to Knothole to make sure she was ok and that her baby was ok, and luckily she was.

After Sally's warning, Amy stayed in Knothole and in her hut resting, carrying her unborn life inside her made her feel so tired, she would sleep a lot and depended a lot on Julie-Su and Sonic to look after her and help her around. Sonic stayed with her all the time, he would lay next to her at night, guarding her, protecting her, in-case anyone should come to harm her.

Knuckles would stand on a hillside watching the dark robot city of Robotropolis looking out for any strange activity, but there was nothing, but still Knuckles would keep watch along with the other scouts making sure that no swat-bots came near the village of Knothole.

One day Julie-Su and Bunnie were sitting outside Bunnie's hut talking, "there has been no sign of Robotnik trying to get to the village or the Great Forest" said Bunnie "it's been nearly two months now" Julie-Su nodded, "remember Bunnie" said Julie-Su "it was told that Robotnik would attack when Amy was nearing the end of her pregnancy"

"Well, she is eight months now!" said Bunnie, "so she is" sighed Julie-Su looking at Amy's hut knowing that the pink hedgehog would be sleeping in her bed right now. She looked towards the door, "we will keep watch for Robotniks swat-bots if they should come anywhere near the village" Bunnie nodded "I agree Julie" she whispered.

Meanwhile in Robotropolis, Dr Robotnik rubbed his hands together and cackled evilly, "Snively" he growled "the time has come!" "So it has sir!" said Snively, "The little pink hedgehog is nearing the end of her pregnancy, and now I believe it is time to invite her to our realm" said Robotnik.

He looked across to Snively, "This is the perfect chance to test out those special ninja robots I have been dying to use!" he laughed evilly, "they will find their way to where Sonic and his pink whore are, then they will sneak into their sanctuary and then take her right from under their noses!" he then looked at Snively again.

"And you Snively" said Robotnik, "you will make sure they do not fail" "yes sir" said Snively "I will not fail sir" he stood up from his computer and walked over to Robotnik. "When the sun sets" said Robotnik, "you will go to the Great Forest with the Robots, and look for that pink hedgehog, let them go and look for her with their special skills; and Snively…" "Yes sir?" said Snively "do not fail me!" Snively nodded understanding him.

Back in Knothole, Sonic and Amy were still in Amy's hut. Sonic was still caressing her stomach and kissing her. As she moaned at his touch, Amy began to fiddle with his black coat, Sonic took it off and his white shirt was revealed.

He then took off the rest of his clothes, then he proceeded to take off Amy's black dress leaving her completely exposed, Sonic felt the breath catch in his throat, Amy, with her delicate pink body exposed to him, with her pregnancy, she never looked more beautiful.

He ran his hands up and down her body and began to lick her soft pink nipples, Amy moaned and stroked his blue quills; she began to moan louder as he began to suckle. Amy then moved her hand towards Sonic's crotch and began to massage it. Sonic gasped and groaned in pleasure.

Amy then climbed on top of Sonic and began to gently ride him, she was worried that her new weight would crush him, but Sonic seemed more than happy to have her there on top of him, she then began to move up and down him. Sonic gasped in pleasure as she rode him.

Sonic then moved his hands up to her breasts and began to caress them, then he moved his hands down to her stomach, "Amy…" he murmured "I love you so much…I want nothing more in this world than you, and our beloved child" Amy leaned forward to kiss him, "it will happen soon" she whispered, "we will be a family, you'll have the family you've always dreamed of…" she brushed her lips against his, and Sonic caressed her head.

Meanwhile as the sun was going down, Snively was walking through the forest with three Ninja swat-bots towards the forest, Snively stopped at the clearing in the forest and then turned to the swat-bots, "Now as Dr Robotnik says!" he said in a crackly voice, "you must find the pregnant Pink hedgehog and bring her to him!"

The swat-bots nodded "and remember…" Snively said "do not fail!" the swat-bots nodded and then began to fly away in the direction of Knothole. Snively smirked as he watched them disappear into the dark forest. "Now we've got you hedgehog!" he thought evilly.

The Ninja swat-bots went as quiet as mice through the forest until they finally got to Knothole, they hid when they saw some of the Night-watchmen guarding the area of the sanctuary looking out for any intruders. One of the swatbots pulled out a small gun and aimed it at a couple of the watchmen, shooting out a couple of toxic darts.

The gun made a silent noise as the dart shot through the air and hit the watchmen, as it did, the watchmen fell motionless on the floor, the ninjas then leapt into the sanctuary, they looked around and then crept more into the area of Knothole. They then saw some more watchmen in the centre area of Knothole; they lifted their guns and shot them too.

One of the swat-bots then went up to Amy's hut; he looked in through the window and saw Amy fast asleep in her bed with Sonic sleeping next to her contently. The swatbot lifted the window open and climbed in silently. He then walked over to the bed and as gently and as carefully as he could, he removed Sonic's arms that were around Amy and then wrapped a blanket around her naked body.

Then he lifted Amy off the bed and began to walk to the window where he lowered her body to the other swat-bots. As soon as he was clear out of the hut, the swat-bots then took off out of the sanctuary back to Snively who was waiting in the forest, taking the sleeping Amy with them.

**So Robotnik's swat-bots managed to get Amy right from under the noses of Sonic, Julie-Su and the others! Now what's gonna happen? Will Sonic and the others manage to save her before Robotnik harms her? or will Robotnik achieve his plan to break Sonic? Find out in the next chapter!**

**With love from your vampiric and bloodthirsty hostess,**

**Bloodrayne666**

**P.S. Acknowledgments to Mariahmerry and Samantha27 for their ideas and anyone else I forgot to mention. Oh and let me know what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

The Next morning Sonic slowly awoke to the sun shining on his face, he rolled over to snuggle with Amy, but his heart leapt to his throat when I realised she wasn't there! He didn't have time to scream when he heard yells from outside the hut.

"MURDER! MURDER!" Sonic looked outside to see some of the Freedom Fighters running about in a mad panic and Julie-Su, Knuckles, Antonie, Rotor, Bunnie and Uncle Chuck running out to try and calm some of them down.

Sonic then saw on the ground were two of the Night-watchmen dead and some of the freedom fighters were covering their bodies with sheets. A female black cat was kneeling on the floor crying over one dog watchman's body.

Sonic quickly pulled on his blue jeans and white shirt and ran outside; Knuckles and Rotor were looking at one of the bodies. Sonic finally found his voice and ran towards Knuckles, Rotor and Julie-Su. "Amy!" he screamed "she's gone!" "WHAT!" cried Julie-Su and Knuckles together, "She's gone! She's been taken!" screamed Sonic, full of panic.

Uncle Chuck, Bunnie and Antonie ran over and Uncle Chuck grabbed his nephew's hands, "what's going on? Calm down Sonic!" he shouted "Amy's missing!" cried Sonic "I woke up and she wasn't by my side, she was gone!" "NO!" cried Bunnie, "oh god!" cried Antonie. Knuckles studied the body of the watchman and finally pulled something out of his neck.

"Look at this!" he cried holding it up in his large hand, Julie-Su looked closely at it, so did Uncle Chuck, Antonie, Bunnie and Sonic, "Toxic dart!" said Uncle Chuck, "that's not just any kind of dart!" said Rotor looking at the dart closely. "It's a swat-bot dart!" "SWAT-BOT DART!" everyone shouted "SWAT-BOTS? IN KNOTHOLE!" screamed Bunnie.

"No!" cried Julie-Su, her knees buckled, Knuckles grabbed her before she hit the ground "Julie?" he cried, "it was Robotnik!" said Julie-Su in a breathless tone, "he's taken Amy!" Everyone gasped, "NO!" cried Rotor. Sonic's heart caught in his throat, but instead of sorrow, it turned into rage.

"That fucking bastard!" he said through gritted teeth, "he…is going…to…pay!" he clenched his fists, Uncle Chuck and Rotor looked worried, they had never seen Sonic so angry. Sonic's eyes flashed "when I see him!" he snarled "he'll be sorry! In fact! He won't be sorry! He'll be dead! I'll make him pay! I'll make him wish he never ever knew me!"

"We have to get to Robotropolis!" cried Julie-Su "and as fast as we can!" said Bunnie, "I'm going to!" said Uncle Chuck, "and me!" said Antonie "we're all going!" said Rotor standing up. "Then let's go!" cried Sonic "let's do it, to it! For Amy!" "LET'S GO!" shouted Knuckles.

"Let's juice!" shouted Sonic pulling out a power-ring, "hold on everyone!" he shouted, Knuckles and Julie-Su grabbed a hold of Sonic's arm and Bunnie and the other grabbed his other arm, "Juice time!" shouted Sonic as he revved up his feet and began to speed through the Great Forest towards the location of Robotropolis.

As Sonic ran towards Robotropolis, thoughts littered into his head "watch out Ro-butt-nik! I'll make you sorry! You better not harm Amy, I won't loose her like I lost my Sally, I swear I will fucking kill you! And it won't be quick and quiet! It'll be loud and nasty! You'll be so sorry you ever faced Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Meanwhile, in Robotropolis, Amy slowly awoke, the first thing she felt were cold grips on her wrists, and she was also laying on something hard and metal, instead of the soft linen of her bed.

She opened her eyes and saw herself half covered by a blanket on a metal table, with swat-bots surrounding her, and in front of her, was the Roboticizer! Amy screamed, she pulled at her shackles and kicked her feet, but they too where shackled. The air was so cold, and it was horrible especially as she was naked except for the blanket that was wrapped around her body.

"SONIC!!" she screamed "SONIC! HELP ME!" she kicked and screamed, and tossed her quills about. She continued to scream and cry as she pulled at her chains, then suddenly she heard a voice, "stop your screaming you little bitch!" Amy looked up to see Snively walking towards her with an evil smirk on his face, "we wouldn't want to spoil the surprise for your blue lover now would we?"

"What do you mean you needle-nosed bastard!" she screamed as she pulled at her chains, "Robotnik decides to wait until Sonic and his filthy gang get here, then the fun will begin!" he smiled, then ran his finger under his throat. Amy felt her heart leap to her throat, then she felt a pain in her stomach, the child had given her a big kick, the baby must have been frightened too!

Amy was terrified but tried to will herself to survive, "We're gonna be ok little one!" she thought, "you're gonna be ok! Sonic will get here!" Amy felt tears run down her cheeks, "Oh Sonic! Please get here!" she prayed. She then saw Snively walking over to her with his eyes burning with pure lust, he stood next to the table she was tied to and reached his hands up to fondle her swollen breasts.

"What are you doing?" she cried, she tried to move away but she couldn't because of the shackles, "Stop it!" she cried "don't touch me!" she could only watch helplessly as Snivley pulled down the blanket, grabbed her naked breasts and began to massage them roughly, Amy felt tears in her eyes and tried to grit her teeth from the pain and torment.

"You can't get away my pretty pink girl" mocked Snively, he continued to squeeze her breasts and every time he did, he would squeeze harder and harder making her cry and scream in agony. As she cried she heard Robotnik's voice, then she saw him appear from behind the swat-bots, "that's right little girl! Scream your head off! You'll soon be free of your pain, when that rodent comes to your rescue" he cackled.

"Fuck you!" screamed Amy, she closed her eyes and prayed that the torture would soon end, Snivley then climbed on top of her and began to really squeeze her breasts and dug his nails into her delicate skin. Amy sobbed and cried, "Burn in Hell!" she gasped as Snively continued to torture her.

Meanwhile Sonic, Knuckles and the others had made it into Robotropolis, Sonic's eyes were blazing, he had never felt so angry in his life, "if anything happens to Amy, Robotnik will pay dearly! With his life!" he could feel the anger boiling up inside him, getting stronger and stronger.

Knuckles lead the way into the dark alleys of the robotic city, keeping his fists to the level of his eye; the other's followed closely behind, just then his ears pricked up at the sound of screaming and cackling laughter. He then looked across to a window in the building.

"Oh my God!" he cried, the sounds coming from there were making him sick to the stomach, "that's Amy!" cried Sonic, his eyes blazed "that God damn fucker!" he clenched his fists and climbed up to look through the window, he nearly fainted by what he saw. He could see Snively sitting on top of Amy's naked body squeezing her breasts and digging his nails into her skin drawing blood! and causing her to cry and scream. While he was doing that Robotnik was standing there watching, mocking Amy and laughing.

"The Bastard!" he snarled, he pulled back his fist and looked at the others, "NOW!" he shouted, he struck his fist at the window, as he did some of the shards of glass caused his hand to bleed, but he didn't care, all he cared about was saving Amy. "Ro-butt-nik!" he screamed as he jumped in, with the others following him brandishing their weapons. He then looked towards Snively "Hey you fucking pervert! Get your hands off her!"

Robotnik and Snively looked up when they saw Sonic, "ah Rodent!" said Robotnik "you're just in time!" Sonic flew towards Snively with a flying kick and knocked the bald long nosed man off his pregnant lover. Amy began crying with relief. Sonic then faced Robotnik, "you're gonna pay dearly for what you did to my lover!" he snarled.

Robotnik laughed "oh am I Rodent?" he said with an evil smile, he looked at Snively who shaking stars away from where Sonic had kicked him. Knuckles had run over to Amy who was half naked and still chained down, "get me off here please!" sobbed Amy.

Knuckles nodded "I'll get you outta there Amy!" he said "hold on!" he grabbed one of he chains and pulled it with all his strength, immediately the chain snapped freeing her arm. Snively then got up and pulled out a huge knife. Amy saw him, "Oh God!" she screamed "Knuckles!" Knuckles looked up and saw Snively brandishing the knife, he pulled at Amy's other chain that held her arm and dived towards Snively.

But Snively moved quickly and Knuckles fell flat on his face, Amy tried pulling at the chains that held her feet, but she couldn't get them free. She looked up at the other freedom fighters who were battling the swat-bots. Sonic was fighting Robotnik, who was trying to grab him with his robotic hand; Sonic was jumping all over the place bearing his teeth at the evil Doctor, and his eyes flashing with rage.

Robotnik then looked across to Snively, who was walking towards Amy with the knife, "Kill her Snively! Kill her while you can!" Snively grabbed Amy by her quills and lifted the knife to slit her throat. Fortunately Sonic saw him, "NO!" he shouted, using his speed he ran over and punched Snively in the face.

Amy fell on the table breathing heavily and crying and trying to cover herself, Sonic sat on top of Snivley and began to punch him all over his face. Bunnie then ran over to Amy and using her robotic hand pulled at the chains that held her feet. Soon Amy was free but she stayed on the table crying and pulling the blanket around herself shaking.

Rotor ran over to Amy and tried to coax her off the table, Amy threw her arms around him sobbing. Knuckles turned to Sonic who was still in a fight with Snively. "We've got Amy! Let's get outta here!" Sonic turned to Knuckles and then giving Snively another punch which knocked the little man out, got up and ran over to the other Freedom Fighters.

Robotnik then stepped over, he rammed his metal fist on the table Amy had been chained to causing everyone to jump back and fall over in shock and fear, Rotor in his shock dropped Amy and Robotnik loomed over her, he then grabbed her by the throat and pulled her up, the blanket fell from her body exposing herself.

"Now time to break the hedgehog!" Robotnik smirked staring into the terrified naked pink hedgehog's eyes. "NO!" screamed Julie-Su, "leave her alone you pervert!" screamed Bunnie. Robotnik smirked again and began to squeeze his metal hand around Amy's throat attempting to choke her.

Amy tried to scream, but she couldn't as Robotnik's hand was tightening around her throat. Sonic looked up from the floor where Robotnik had knocked him in shock and saw Amy in Robotnik's grasp almost a few inches from death. His heart was full of anger and fury.

Then his body began to smoke and turn a very dark colour and his eyes turned white and flashed, his breathing got raspy and he bared his teeth, he looked up at the Mad Doctor, he began to scream in fury.

"Let her go! You fucking bastard!" he then jumped up and flew towards Robotnik, his teeth were bared and his eyes flashed at he pounded Robotnik many times, fists, feet and quills everywhere. Robotnik dropped Amy, who had fainted as he got beaten and cut and sliced by Sonic.

Julie-Su ran over to the unconscious Amy and wrapped the blanket around her again, and tried to gently revive her. Everyone stared in horror at the enraged Sonic beating the living crap out of Robotnik who was covered in blood and bruises. "Sonic's fury has turned him into Dark Super Sonic!" cried Knuckles. "Oh my God!" cried Bunnie. "Sonic!" said Uncle Chuck quietly.

As they watched, Amy who was in Julie-Su's arms awoke, opening her eyes slowly, she saw Sonic in his dark form battling Robotnik, "Sonic!" she said weakly, then she suddenly felt a trickle between her legs, and a pain in her stomach then she let out a cry of agony. She had gone into labour!


	20. Chapter 20

**This Chapter has ****quite a bit of gore in it, so best get a bucket handy in case you get sick! Enjoy!**

**Chapter T****wenty**

Amy clutched her stomach and her face contorted as she tried to take the pain, Julie-Su tried to keep her calm, she turned to Knuckles and the others "Amy's waters have broken!" she screamed "we have to get out of here!"

"Oh Shit!" cried Knuckles, he looked up towards Dark Sonic who was still battling Robotnik, Robotnik looked a dreadful sight, his face was covered with deep slice wounds and the rest of his body was covered in bruises and bloody cuts. Dark Sonic then stopped attacking Robotnik then stood on his fat stomach.

"Now you'll pay the price!" he said in a menacing voice, his eyes still glowing pure white with fury, and before Robotnik had a chance to scream, Dark Sonic rolled into a ball and cut his quills through Robotniks flesh arm, and practically cut it clean off! Robotnik's blood sprayed everywhere.

The Freedom Fighters screamed as the blood sprayed all over them, Julie-Su tried to shield Amy who was crying out in agony from the labour and torment from what was happening.

Dark Sonic then rolled into a ball again, as Robotnik screamed and howled over the pain of his severed arm, then he cut into the Doctor's head, causing blood and brains to be spilt everywhere.

The Freedom Fighters screamed again and Rotor turned away to vomit, so did Antonie who looked as though he would faint! Dark Sonic then stopped and stood over the dead Doctor's body, he was still in his dark form, sweating and covered in Robotnik's blood and breathing heavily. "Burn in Hell, fucker!" he said with a snarl.

He then reached forward and grabbed Robotnik's moustache, and then with a roar he pulled it out, there was a sickening noise of hair ripping from skin as he pulled it out, then he lifted his foot and stomped on Robotnik's bloodied up and mutilated face crushing his skull and brains. Finally he stopped and held the moustache above his head, crying out in triumph and satisfaction.

"Sugahog!" cried Bunnie in shock, Dark Sonic then turned to Bunnie who had tears running down her cheeks, "what did you become?" Dark Sonic seeing her tears then slowly began to turn back into his normal blue self, "Bunnie?" he said softly. Bunnie looked at Robotnik's mangled and mutilated body and then ran up to Sonic.

"What did you…?" cried Bunnie, "Oh God!" she didn't know what to think, say or do! Sonic looked at Robotnik's body, "he's dead!" he said with satisfaction "I got my revenge! He'll never harm Amy or anyone else again!" Knuckles tried not to look at the bloody mess or think about Sonic's transformation, the first thing on his mind was Amy who was holding her stomach in pain.

He ran up to them, "guys we have to go!" Sonic then snapped out of his trance and looked towards Amy who was breathing heavily, "Oh God!" he cried "Amy!" he ran to her side.

"Amy!" Amy looked up at Sonic all bloody and with fear in his eyes, "S…S…Sonic!" she said breathlessly, "the baby!" "We have to get back to Knothole Sonic!" cried Julie-Su. "We have to!" cried Sonic, "quickly!" he grabbed Amy's body, "you run on ahead!" said Julie-Su "you're the fastest!" "I'll go with you Sugahog!" shouted Bunnie running over to Sonic. "And me!" cried Uncle Chuck.

Sonic nodded at Bunnie, "let's go!" he cried, Bunnie and Uncle Chuck held onto his shoulders, Sonic held Amy close to him and revved up his feet, then he took off like a shot out of the building and out of Robotropolis towards Knothole as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Come on everyone!" shouted Julie-Su "we have to get back to Knothole if we want to make sure Amy's ok!" the others agreed, Rotor looked back at Robotnik's dead body, "How did he do that! I've never seen Sonic go so crazy before!" Knuckles shook his head, "because of his fear of losing Amy and his unborn child" he said "it made him so angry when his love was threatened, it built up inside him and it made him a killer"

Julie-Su put her hand to her mouth, tears welled in her eyes at the thought of the young hedgehog becoming a bloodthirsty killer because of his anger, she tried to shake the scary thoughts from her head and think about Amy, and also encourage the others to get away from the scene.

"Come on!" said Julie-Su, "we can't stay here" she began to run out of the building and away from the dead body of their fallen enemy, Rotor and Antonie kept their hands over their mouths to keep themselves from throwing up at the gory sight. Knuckles turned to Julie-Su "We have to make sure Amy's ok!" he said as he ran from the horrific scene.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Bunnie and Uncle Chuck had arrived back in Knothole with the injured and distressed Amy and were demanding for Dr Quack. Sonic still had his anger and frustration inside him for the fear of his lover about to give birth.

"Where is he?" he shouted "where is Dr Quack! Where is he?" he demanded. All the Freedom Fighters gasped and gaped at the sight of Sonic who was covered in blood and Amy who was unconscious in his arms half naked, bruised and her breasts soaked in blood from where Snively had scratched her skin.

Sonic then looked up to see Mina Mongoose, Tails and Dr Quack running over, Mina nearly fainted when she saw Sonic covered in blood "Oh my God Sonic!" she screamed, "what happened?!?" "Never mind about that Mina!" shouted Sonic, "help Amy! She's about to give birth!"

"Oh God!" cried Mina, "Dr Quack! We have to get her to the medical tent! Fast!" "Right Mina!" shouted Dr Quack "follow me! Bring her over here!" he ran to the medical hut and opened the door, Sonic quickly ran inside with Amy and placed her on the bed, Amy took in a few gasps of breath as she felt the contractions.

Mina and Dr Quack then went over to examine her, "I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside!" he said hurriedly as he began to look at the moaning and traumitised Amy. Sonic didn't want to, "please let her be alright!" he shouted reaching out his hand to grab Amy's.

"Come on Sugahog!" cried Bunnie as she grabbed his arm, Uncle Chuck grabbed his other and tried to drag him outside, "AMY!" cried Sonic as he was dragged outside "please be ok!" he felt tears welling in his eyes. Uncle Chuck pulled his nephew towards his chest and hugged him close.

"It'll be ok Sonic!" he said stroking his quills, not caring if he was getting blood on himself. Bunnie then knelt down to Sonic's level and began to wipe the blood off his face with a towel, "I can't believe it Sonic!" she said "you…killed him!" Sonic looked up at Bunnie, in his hand he was still clasping Robotnik's moustache which he had ripped out in his blood-soaked glove.

Uncle Chuck hugged his nephew, "I've never seen you so barbaric before!" he said "that's not like you!" they were interrupted when Dr Quack came out of the room. They all stood up, "it seems that the severe trauma caused her to go into labour early, from the injuries she received she is deeply traumatised and terrified, we're going to have to operate quickly if we are to save her and the babies"

"Babies?" cried Bunnie "she's carrying twins" said Dr Quack. Bunnie gasped, Uncle Chuck also gasped, and Sonic's jaw dropped. But before they could say anything Julie-Su, Knuckles, Rotor and Antonie burst into the hut, "Where's Amy?" cried Julie-Su in a panic. Bunnie pointed towards Dr Quack.

"Julie!" cried Dr Quack, "do you know anything about helping deliver babies?" "A little…" began Julie-Su, "then quick!" said Dr Quack grabbing Julie-Su's wrist, "we need your help!" he pulled her into the hut, "wait outside!" Dr Quack shouted at the others.

"What's happening?" cried Knuckles "she's having twins!" said Bunnie in a worried voice, "apparently the trauma caused her to go into labour early" Knuckles looked towards the door worried "oh God!" he thought. Sonic began to pace the hall putting his head in his head "Pray God you can cope!" he thought beginning to tug at his quills.

"I know you have a little life in you yet. I know you have a lot of strength left!" tears began to well in his eyes, "please be ok!" he thought "please! I know you're strong! You're very brave!" Uncle Chuck walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder "I'm sure it'll be ok Sonic" he said.

Meanwhile in the other room Amy was laying on the bed with Dr Quack between her legs and Mina helping him prepare with blankets and hot water. Amy was crying her eyes out as she was in so much pain, and the torment hadn't left her.

Julie-Su was next to her holding her hand, "Amy!" she said firmly, "listen to me!" Amy looked up at Julie-Su, "please!" she pleaded, "it hurts!" more tears rolled down her cheeks, Julie-Su squeezed her hand, "just focus Amy, it'll be over soon!" Dr Quack then looked up "ok Miss Amy!" he ordered "at the next contraction I want you to push!"

Amy took a deep breath and pushed, she then screamed, Dr Quack kept encouraging her as Amy continued to push, "keep going Amy!" he shouted "you've got the head out!" "Did you hear that Amy?" said Julie-Su "you're doing a good job!" Amy tried to smile despite the pain.

"Ok Amy!" shouted Dr Quack "one more push!" Amy took a deep breath and pushed, as she did she screamed and sobbed, then the room was filled with the cries of a baby, Dr Quack took a blanket from Mina and wrapped the baby in it, "It's a boy!" he said handing it to Julie-Su.

Amy looked up wearily and still crying at the child in Julie-Su's arms, it was a tiny blue hedgehog that looked exactly like Sonic, Dr Quack then knelt between Amy's knees again, "Ok Amy" he said "are you ready for the second one?"

"Second one!?" cried Julie-Su "she's having twins!" said Mina, Julie-Su looked down at Amy who was trying to grit her teeth against the pain and stop crying, she stroked Amy's quills, her shocked expression faded "You can do it Amy" she whispered "you're very brave"

Dr Quack then ordered Amy to push, Amy screamed and pushed, "come on!" shouted Dr Quack "keep pushing! You're nearly there! Push! Push! Push it out!" Amy screamed again and the second baby appeared, Amy drew in a breath, her eyesight was getting blurry.

"It's a girl!" said Dr Quack, wrapping the second child in a blanket, Amy began to hyperventilate, she was finding it difficult to breathe, "J…J...Julie" she whispered, "Amy?" said Julie-Su, she ran her hand over Amy's face and saw that her pupils were dilating.

"AMY!" screamed Julie-Su, "AMY! STAY WITH ME!" Amy looked up at Julie-Su, "Julie!" she whispered as she felt the darkness consume her "help me!" Dr Quack and Mina looked at Amy and their hearts lurched "shit!" cried Dr Quack "Amy!" Julie-Su grabbed Amy's shoulders and began to shake her.

"AMY!" she screamed "NO! AMY!" she shook her harder, Amy couldn't find her strength at all, the darkness was consuming her, she could hear Julie-Su's terrified voice "NO!" she screamed "Amy! No! Amy don't give in!" Amy could feel the echidna's cold tears on her face "Amy!" Amy felt the darkness consume her completely, but she could still hear Julie-Su's voice in her ears. "AMY! NOOO!"

**To be continued...**

**So what will happen next? I hope that chapter wasn't too gory for you? Are you still cliffhanging? Well stay tuned for the next chapter! Until then have a dark day!**

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter twenty-one**

As Amy felt the darkness consume her, Julie-Su's voice seemed to fade; "No!" she thought "no! Is this really the end? I'm so sorry Sonic!" as Julie-Su's terrified voice got softer, she suddenly heard another voice.

"AMY!" it was another voice, a female voice, "NO! DON'T! AMY, DON'T GIVE IN!" Amy slowly opened her eyes, she was lying in the bed, but she couldn't see anything else but darkness and standing next to her holding her hand was Sally holding Alyssa, who was whimpering softly. "AMY!" cried Sally, "don't let go!"

"Sally?" said Amy weakly "Amy! You must not let go! Sonic and your babies need you!" Amy looked around at the darkness, "where am I?" she cried, she looked up at Sally, "you're not dead!" whispered Sally, "you're unconscious, I'm here, in your mind"

"Sally!" whispered Amy "I can't do this!" she began to cry again, "the darkness is consuming me" Sally leaned over Amy "Amy!" she said firmly squeezing her hand, "I will not let this happen to you, remember the promise you made to me? That you would live on and look after Sonic?"

Amy nodded weakly, "you have a lot of strength Amy" said Sally, "maybe even more strength than me, you are a brave child! You can do this" she squeezed Amy's hand, I know you have a little life in you yet, I know you have a lot of strength left" she ran a finger over Amy's forehead brushing a quill away.

"You must remember the promise you made to me Amy" said Sally, "you and Sonic are going to go on, you will live on, look after your beautiful babies, teach them well, watch them grow, you and Sonic will be happy, you will have a happy family and be safe in Knothole"

"Promise me Amy!" said sally "like you promised before! Heal Sonic's heart, look after him, comfort him and love him as I loved him in my life, you will not leave now! You will be ok" Amy looked up at Sally and began crying again, "I…I…I promise" she whispered.

Sally smiled "because of your loyalty and faith Amy" she said "I will give you the strength you need, you've given so many things, you have helped heal Sonic, and it is now my turn to return the favour" she squeezed Amy's hand and a white light appeared. Sally then smiled at Amy "be happy" she whispered, "look after Sonic, and your babies, be strong" she kissed Amy's forehead, as she did, Amy felt light-headed and light began to return to her eyes…

As it returned to her, she could feel arms encircling her and a soft sobbing, "Amy" whispered a voice, it was a male voice "don't go where I can't follow" she then heard the whimpering cries of babies.

Amy slowly opened her eyes, through her blurred vision she could see Julie-Su crying against Knuckles whilst holding one of the babies who was whimpering softly, she could also see Mina holding the other child crying, and the other Freedom Fighters bowing their heads with tears rolling down their cheeks.

Amy tilted her eyes to look up at Sonic who held her in his arms close to his heaving chest, Amy smiled and lifted her hand to touch Sonic's cheek, she did. Sonic's eyes shot open as he saw Amy looking up at him, smiling at him. "AMY!" he cried in shock. Amy smiled "Sonic" she whispered.

Sonic threw his arms around her and held her tightly, "Oh Amy!" he sobbed "Sonic?" said Amy "you're…you're crying!" "Amy, I thought I lost you!" Sonic sobbed. The other Freedom Fighters had looked up when they heard Sonic cry out. "AMY!" cried Julie-Su "oh God! You're alive!"

"Upon my soul!" cried Uncle Chuck "it's a miracle!" said Dr Quack running over to Amy, "how?" cried Knuckles, Amy looked up at everyone who surrounded her, Julie-Su began crying tears of happiness. "How?" cried Bunnie, "how did you?" Amy sat up "She came to me" she said "she saved me!" "WHO?" cried Bunnie.

"Sally" said Amy "Sally came and saved me from death" "SALLY!?!" everyone cried, Sonic's jaw dropped, "How did she?" cried Antonie. "When I slipped into the darkness of death" said Amy "and I thought I was going to die, Sally appeared, she told me that I still had the strength to live on and look after Sonic, while she was gone"

Everyone looked at each other unable to speak and not eveing knowing what to say. Sonic couldn't speak, he almost stumbled and had to grab the side of the bed to steady himself. "Sally had been appearing to me many times, she told me that she couldn't rest until she knew Sonic's heart was healed" said Amy, "she wanted Sonic to be happy, she made me promise, that I would live on and love and look after Sonic"

Everyone was still in a state of shock until the sound of crying came from Julie-Su's arms drew them back to reality, Julie smiled "shh" she whispered "don't cry, awww, you want your mommy don't you?" she smiled, she rocked the tiny bundle and then placed it into Amy's arms, "here is your new son Amy" she said.

Amy began crying as she held the tiny newborn, it was a blue hedgehog that looked exactly like Sonic, "isn't he precious?" she whispered. "You were blessed twice Amy" said Mina, she walked over and held out the other child, this one was a hedgehog that looked like the boy except it was purple.

Sonic took the daughter and held her close, "they're so beautiful" he whispered, he sighed happily as the hedgehog's little black noses twitched, sniffing the new air. "Twins!" said Rotor, "and aren't they the healthiest pair I've ever seen!" "What are you going to call them?" asked Uncle Chuck.

Amy and Sonic looked at each other smiling, "the boy looks just like me!" said Sonic grinning at the boy hedgehog in Amy's arms, "Flash" he whispered, "Flash?" said Knuckles confused. "It looks more than likely he'll have his father's speed when he gets older" said Uncle Chuck with a smile.

Amy agreed, then looked at the daughter, "I'll let you name our daughter Amy" said Sonic lovingly. "Amethyst" she whispered softly stroking the soft fur on her daughter's head, "what a beautiful name" whispered Julie-Su and everyone agreed. Knuckles walked over and out his arms around Julie-Su. "Indeed" he said "a beautiful name"

Uncle Chuck looked at his nephew, Amy and the two healthy babies, and a tear rolled down his cheek, "one happy family" he whispered, "and with Robotnik finally gone, we can all sleep soundly, knowing that the children will not be harmed". Sonic looked at his son and daughter and he smiled knowing his heart was completely healed. Amy too looked at her newborn son and daughter, she then looked up, "Thank you Sally" she thought "thank you so much, for everything"

That evening Amy and Sonic stood at Sally's statue and admired it, "this is what Sally wanted" whispered Sonic as he cradled Flash in his arms, Amy nodded whilst holding Amethyst. "She would be proud" she looked at Sonic and kissed him. "We can now be safe Amy" said Sonic "with Robotnik gone, we will have no great fear for our babies" Amy nodded. She then remembered how Bunnie, Rotor and Antonie planned to tell the rest of the Freedom fighters the next morning about Robotnik's defeat and grim death and how they would plan a huge celebration for thier freedom, she smiled again.

Sonic looked at Sally and Alyssa's statue again and then turned to Amy "Shall we go back to my hut and put the babies to bed Amy, the others said they'd have the babies room set up by dusk" said Sonic, "and then later I'll give you my full gratitude" he grinned slyly, Amy giggled, "yeah of course Sonic, in a moment" she said "I just want to pay my last respects to Sally".

"Of course" said Sonic, he kissed Amy again, "I'll see you at the hut" he began to walk away with Flash back to his hut. As he did, he thought about Sally and Alyssa, "I know wherever you are now Sally and Alyssa" he whispered "you are happy and at peace, thank you for looking after Amy, helping her live through childbirth and for making my life so happy when you were alive, you're always with me babe" he whispered "right beside me, goodbye, my love, and thank you so much"

Amy looked at Sally's statue and smiled "thank you for being there for me Sally, I have kept my promise" as she stared at the statue, Sally's ghost then appeared with baby Alyssa sleeping in her arms, she smiled at Amy "thank you Amy" she whispered "thank you so much for everything" she walked over and touched Amy's cheek.

"You have kept your promise Amy, you healed Sonic's heart, and gave bore him two beautiful children, Robotnik is finally defeated" she then began to glow "and now I can be free, knowing that Sonic is ok" Amy smiled "thank you Sally, for saving me, and looking after me, be at peace" she whispered.

Sally smiled and closed her eyes as she continued to glow, Amy felt tears roll down her cheeks as Sally sighed and slowly began to vanish into a flash of light, then butterflies appeared, and surrounded Amy who gasped and smiled. "Thank you Amy" came Sally's voice again. Then the butterflies flew off towards the setting sun over the trees of the Great Forest.

Amy watched them for a while and then holding Amethyst in her arms began to walk back towards Sonic's hut, feeling content and happy that she had fulfilled her promise and that Sonic was healed, and that Robotnik was finally dead, now he could never harm Knothole again. Amy smiled again as tears rolled down her cheeks, "I will always be grateful to you Sally" she whispered "I'm everything I am, because you saved me".

**THE END **

**Yay! I've finally finished the story! God that was hard to write! my fingers are hurting from typing! **

**I wish to acknowledge all my lovely reviewers, (I can't name you all!) also to the people who created The Princess Sally Memorial Cybershrine for the speeches and Faith Hill and Celine Dion for the songs used in the story. **

**Also thanks once again to Samantha27, and Mariahmerry for their ideas and thoughts for the story, and anyone else I forgot to mention.**

**Until the next fic! Have a dark day!**

**With Love from your bloodthirsty and evil hostess**

**Bloodrayne666**

xxxx


End file.
